Por qué odio a Katniss Everdeen
by notanormalnightmare
Summary: El Distrito 2 sufrió la caída de su mayor promesa en la Arena: Cato Stone. Contra todo pronóstico. Y porque aunque no lo aparenten, sufren. Cato Stone dejó un montón de promesas tras de sí, promesas que ya no podrán cumplirse. Ahora ante un duelo que jamás pensó experimentar, Ares Stone no se tiene más que a sí misma y un cuaderno donde anotar su sentir.
1. Chapter 1

Mi odio hacia Katniss Everdeen comenzó desee antes de los Juegos. Cuando tuvo una nota mayor a la de mi hermano. Cuando le dijeron chica en llamas. Cuando supe que tenía más patrocinadores que mi hermano.

¿Había alguien que le creyera su supuesto romance?

Mi hermano ha sangrado, ha llorado y ha sacrificado todo por estos Juegos. SUS juegos. Desde hace seis años le decretaron que sería voluntario para la edición número 74.

¿Se irán quince años de entrenamiento a la basura por una mentira y unos buenos disfraces?

¿O porque el capitolio le tiene lástima al "sacrificio" de Katniss Everdeen por su hermana?

Bueno, Cato Stone hizo lo que hizo por querer salvar a tres hermanos, yo soy la menor. Por querer sacarnos de casa al ganar y por querer darnos una vida mejor lejos del alcohólico de nuestro padre.

Él me lo prometió.

Me dijo que no sería necesario que yo me prepara para mis juegos. A mí me dijeron que seré la voluntaria para la 78 edición. ¿Pero qué decir?


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda vez que sentí que odié a Katniss Everdeen fue cuando comenzaron los juegos.

¿Por qué huye?

Ella lo sabe. Que mi hermano la aniquilaría si la tuviera en frente. Por primera vez en mis catorce años de vida, estoy de acuerdo con mi padre: es una cobarde.

Lo gritó lanzándole la botella a la televisión.

Después se dio cuenta que aún no había lavado los platos y me dio mi merecido, pero es que no sé dónde está mi cabeza últimamente.

Tal vez en la arena aunque no esté físicamente. Mi mente está donde Cato esté. Pensando en lo mucho que quiero que gane.

Aunque eso lo convertiría en un verdadero amante trágico: Clove tendría que morir.

¿La preferirá antes que a mí?

Rayos, este papel está lleno de sangre. No me limpié bien después de la paliza que me dio mi padre el día de hoy.

Y mañana que mis entrenadores noten que no corrí por la tarde tendré otra.

Gajes del oficio.

Sólo quiero a mi hermano conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

La tercera vez que me di cuenta de que odiaba a Katniss Everdeen fue el día en que mi abuelo me confirmó que muchos patrocinadores que habían firmado a mi hermano se habían ido con el distrito doce.

La información me llegó en una carta, que claramente había sido escrita a las prisas e incluso a escondidas. Una opresión en el pecho me llevó casi al llanto en ese momento.

Confío en Cato. Claro que sí. Pero los primeros suministros que le llegaron no le durarán eternamente, y en la Academia siempre faltaba a la clase de Caza.

Vengo de una familia de Vencedores. Empezando por mi abuelo Brutus y su hija, quien es mi madre. El padre de mi padre, mi mismo padre y sus hermanas, Sarah y Enobaria. Mi hermano mayor, Brandon, aunque él se suicidó hace dos años a unos meses de volver de sus Juegos.

Mi familia es una de las más veneradas del Distrito Dos. Y no sólo por victorias, sino porque también mi padre un tiempo después de volverse Vencedor, se convirtió en Capitán de los Agentes de la Paz. Antes de que lo despidieran por llegar tambaleándose de borracho al trabajo, por supuesto. Aunque eso no es lo que se les dijo al pueblo ya que soltó el dinero necesario para que el Alcalde ocultara esa información.

El que Enobaria y Brutus fueran los mentores de este año estaba planeado, precisamente, por ellos. Para proteger a Cato lo más posible, por supuesto. Mi abuelo es el director de la Academia y quien designa eso, así que nadie le reclamó nada. Excepto por James, mi novio, quien ganó los Juegos el año pasado, quien insistía en ir a cuidar de su mejor amigo.

Pero Brutus le dijo que mejor me cuidara a mí aquí.

Lo que no estaba planeado es que este año fuera Clove.

Los seis alumnos con mejores calificaciones de la Academia tanto hombres como mujeres tienen clases exclusivas para ellos. Clove y yo estamos entre las seis mejores mujeres. Cuando se sorteó quién sería la voluntaria este año, salió un papel blanco, lo cual no había pasado en años, y eso significaba que el nombre de las seis estaría puesto en la urna en repetidas ocasiones.

Y entonces, en la cosecha, fue mi nombre el que salió. Y tal vez al ver la cara de Cato, o en un acto desesperado de amor, Clove saltó como voluntaria por mí.

Entonces todo lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante era incierto para mí.


	4. Chapter 4

La cuarta vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen fue la vez que mi hermano estuvo a nada de matarla, y ella, como la cobarde que es, subió a un árbol como un bólido.

Y después dejó caer rastrevíspulas sobre mi hermano.

Recuerdo estar en el comedor de la Academia, y haberme quedado en shock antes de lanzar mi comida al suelo. Estaba sola, por supuesto. Mis únicos amigos estaban en la arena. Pero aún así, todos voltearon a verme e incluso, tal vez se rieron de mí.

La tía Sarah corrió tras de mí, pero yo sólo quería encontrar a James. No tenía idea siquiera de si él estaba ahí, sólo salí corriendo y me lo encontré en el patio principal. Había visto lo mismo que yo. Y fue la primera vez que lloré desde que Cato se fue a la Arena. Estaba desesperada.

James sólo me abrazó de primera instancia. Después me llevó a su casa. En todo el trayecto no intercambiamos palabra, y tampoco había dejado de llorar. Tampoco había notado que él estaba llorando, al menos silenciosamente. Las lágrimas caían genuinamente por sus mejillas.

"Confía en mí" me dijo, y a pesar de que lo hacía ciegamente, me costó mucho asentir con la cabeza.

James tenía celular, que se permitió después de convertirse en Vencedor, y lo primero que hizo cuando nos sentamos en su sofá fue sacarlo y llamar a alguien.

No tenía idea de con quien, y no tenía idea de qué es lo que dijo porque se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para llamar. Sólo llegó, se sentó de vuelta y me abrazó. Me dio un beso en la frente.

"Les he enviado medicina suficiente, para Clove y Cato. La mejor. Te quiero tranquila."

Suspiré como aquella vez que me hicieron hacer circuito de bíceps con pesas de doscientos cincuenta kilos, y pude soltarlas tras terminar los primeros cien levantamientos. Lo abracé más fuerte.

Y después nos besamos por horas, me sentía bien por el calor que me hace sentir en mi pecho el estar cerca de James. Me quedé dormida unas horas después, no lo había hecho desee que Cato se había ido a los Juegos.

Cuando desperté, mi novio me tenía listo un pedazo de pastel. Traté de no pensar en Cato por un momento pero no pude. Y cuando James me propuso quedarme por esa noche con él no dudé en acceder.


	5. Chapter 5

La quinta vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen fue cuando explotó todos los suministros de mi hermano.

Habían sido días difíciles desde lo de las rastrevíspulas. Aquél día, me quedé a dormir en la casa de mi novio en la Aldea de los Vencedores, y al día siguiente que fui a mi casa, mi padre me molió a golpes argumentando que era una zorra. Y caí sobre una de sus botellas y me abrí la cabeza, pero en fin, no es nada nuevo. Ya hasta aprendí a cerrarme esas heridas yo sola.

Al día siguiente en la Academia tuve que decir que me había peleado con alguien para mantener el perfil de mi familia. Pero no pude engañar a James, quien me llevó con su mamá en la hora de la comida para que tratara "bien" mis heridas.

Recuerdo que fueron entrenamientos muy duros. Y que estaba tan enojada que me tuvieron que separar de mi rival cuando estaba entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, porque ya había herido demasiado a mi rival, una chica que ni siquiera conozco, y seguí hiriéndola con mi daga. La tía Sarah me jaló y me sostuvo la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras que sentí cómo me quitaba el arma. Fue cuando reaccioné. Porque cuando estaba entrenando ni siquiera notaba lo que estaba haciendo.

"Respira, Ares" me dijo ella al oído. "Sólo concentrate en eso"

Y me sostuvo así por un rato. Cuando me dejó levantarme, ya no había nadie en el aula, sólo ella y yo. Me abrazó. Y como una niña pequeña, me volví a romper en sus brazos tal como había hecho con James.

"Ibas a matarla".

No le dije nada. Porque no entiendo mucho su reclamo. Estoy entrenando para eso.

Sólo salían sollozos de mi garganta.

Además, la daga es mi especialidad. Una parte de mí me decía que debería estar orgullosa.

Me preguntó si mi padre había sido el causante de mi ojo morado y mi venda que traía en la sien. Le dije que no y me fui sin más del aula a mi casa, sólo me quedaban dos clases: Caza y Armas de larga distancia, y no tenía muchas ganas de ver arcos por obvias razones. Me fui a mi casa, mi padre estaba dormido y lloré otra vez en mi cama con la cobija de Cato sobre mí.

James tocó mi ventana una hora después. Le abrí, y él me besó. Después abrió el clóset que Cato y yo compartíamos y me dijo que empacara lo mejor que tuviera.

Que iríamos al Capitolio.

Me quedé pasmada y terminó siendo él quien guardó mis cosas en una mochila. Y sin miedo, me fui con mi novio por mi ventana. Como si mi padre no fuera a querer matarme cuando volviera.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. De un momento a otro ya estaba en un tren, y en cuestión de minutos, James me dijo que habíamos llegado. Al bajar del tren había un auto, de esos que sólo se ven a los hombres de puestos autos del Capitolio usar, y James subió del lado del conductor. Yo estaba súper sorprendida, y casi tuvo que gritarme que subiera con él. ¿Desde cuándo tiene tanto dinero? ¿Esto ganan todos los Vencedores?

Arranca en cuanto cierro la puerta y tuve que agarrarme de todos lados cuando aceleró, porque va demasiado rápido. También en nada llegamos a una torre, donde el penthouse le pertenece.

"Danna, Ares. Ares, Danna. Ares, ella es tu nueva mejor amiga, te va a quitar eso de la cara"

Dicho y hecho. Sólo me siento y veo que pone medicina del Capitolio en mi cara, mientras James hace y hace llamadas. Después, Danna me maquilló, y me contó que es la estilista del Distrito Dos desde hacía diez años. Que había vestido a mi hermano y a Clove, a James el año pasado, también a mi hermano mayor, Brandon, en sus Juegos. Reiteraba lo mucho que nos parecemos los tres.

Cuando me pasó el espejo, yo no sabía quién era. Jamás me había maquillado. No me procesaba a mí misma, me sentí bonita por primera vez en mi vida. Después Danna se fue, y me dejó un vestido negro, más ajustado de lo que he usado alguna vez en mi vida. ¿Tenía cintura? ¿Senos? James no podía dejar de verme. "Cariño" me dijo observándome de arriba a abajo, cuando me vio la primera vez.

Le pregunté si todo era suyo después de que me besó. Me dijo que sí, que había sabido administrar su dinero, y yo le creí. Después le pregunté a dónde íbamos, y me dijo que a conseguirle patrocinadores a mi hermano.

En el auto me dijo que él me amaba, y que él sabía que lo amaba a él, y a mi hermano.

Y no había entendido por qué me lo dijo hasta que en cuanto estuve sola, un señor se me acercó a preguntarme cosas sobre Cato. Yo no había captado sus intenciones, hasta que me mostró un papel en donde decía que le enviaría un montón de cosas a mi hermano, pero no lo había firmado aún. Sin más, lo dejé que me besara aunque me estuviera muriendo del asco por dentro. Incluso que moviera sus manos. Todo era por Cato. Todo era porque mi hermano volviera a mi lado. Después de soltarme, firmó y las cosas le llegaron a mi hermano. Fui al baño porque sentía naúseas y a lo lejos vi a James rodeado de personas del estilo del señor que me había besado. Así que esperé a que James me tocara la puerta del baño para irnos.

Y a los días, cuando la chica en llamas explotó todo lo que James y yo habíamos conseguido a base de lo que pasó la primera noche para Cato, grité de frustración en el penthouse.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para lamentarme, ya que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta del departamento. Eran Brutus y Enobaria.


	6. Chapter 6

La sexta vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen fue en el Banquete.

Cuando Clove murió. Cuando, si no quitaron la cámara de ahí, el país descubrió a los verdaderos amantes trágicos.

Ese día yo estaba llena de impotencia.

Después de que mi abuelo Brutus y la tía Enobaria llegaran al penthouse de James en el Capitolio, no pasó mucho tiempo para que estuviera de vuelta en el Distrito. Enobaria me gritó porque consideraba tonto lo que habíamos hecho, ir hasta allá. Si hubiera sabido lo que dejé pasar para que a Cato le llegaran suministros, probablemente hubiera sido yo la siguiente a quien le destrozara la garganta con los dientes. Y Brutus le gritó a James por "exponerme a tanto peligro". ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos ahí? Quién sabe. Hasta la fecha es un secreto. Prácticamente nos echaron. Así que volvimos al Distrito. No voy a hablar sobre lo que pasó cuando volví a mi casa, porque es lo mismo de siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora donde me corté fue desde el hombro derecho hasta el codo y los moretones fueron en mi abdomen.

Decidí que estaba harta de las miradas de todos en la Academia, así que hice que la tía Sarah me reportara enferma, aunque, por supuesto, me envió entrenamiento para casa, para no perder la condición.

El día del Banquete, mi padre había salido. ¿A dónde? Probablemente a emborracharse a la taberna. ¿Con quién? Lo más seguro es que haya ido solo, probablemente para conseguirse una puta. Tengo la teoría de que tengo más hermanos de los que pienso, pero quién sabe.

Extraño los tiempos en que era un buen padre. O tan siquiera una persona normal. Extraño los tiempos en que éramos cuatro hermanos con sus padres. Simplemente eso. No extraño ni la posición económica, ni "ser los hijos de dos vencedores" o "ser los hijos del Capitán de los Agentes de la Paz". No. Lo que extraño es estar sentados en el comedor, comiendo pasta que mi mamá había preparado, hablando de todo y de nada. Ahora eso es imposible. Mi familia se fue destrozando poco a poco.

Mi madre desapareció de un día a otro y nadie sabe nada de ella.

Mi padre cayó en el alcoholismo entonces.

Mi hermano mayor, Brandon, fue el Voluntario elegido y ganó sus Juegos. Pero se suicidó después de llegar de su Gira de la Victoria.

Mi hermano Joseph fue el tributo elegido al siguiente año, aunque fuera menor que Brandon y Cato. El día de la Cosecha, huyó. Tengo la teoría de que la gente del Alcalde lo asesinó por faltarle el respeto de esa manera al Distrito. Incluso tenemos prohíbido hablar de él todos en el Distrito.

Ahora Cato está en la Arena, en unos Juegos con demasiado drama. Donde todos han caído en el teatro del Distrito Doce.

Y dentro de cuatro años, cuando cumpla dieciocho, será mi turno. Hay profesores que me quieren enviar desde el año pasado porqueme consideran la más fuerte de las mujeres, pero fueron más los que votaron por darme más formación para ser imbatible al momento de pisar la Arena.

Si bien, en el Distrito mi familia es respetada por lo que les dejamos ver de nosotros, teniéndonos en un concepto de campeones sanguinarios e invencibles (exceptuando a Joseph por suspuesto), soy una persona muy solitaria. Y cuando aprendes a estar sola, sabes que es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

Pero sé que Cato no quería eso. No quería estar solo, cuando tenía días compartiendo con Clove. Sé que lo más seguro es que habían estado añorando eso desde el día uno en la Arena, porque esos dos no sabían otra forma de vivir mas que estando juntos. Muy pocos lo sabían, que ellos eran pareja. Tal vez sólo James, el hermano de Clove y yo. Y yo siempre estaba con ellos.

Así que cuando el chico del Once estrelló esa roca contra la cabeza de Clove, algo se rompió dentro de mí. Estaba en mi casa, y sólo me quedé viendo la pantalla sin moverme por lo que sentí horas. Estaba en shock y cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando. No voy a mentir, antes de eso, estaba gritándole como si fuese a escucharme, que matara a Katniss Everdeen. Era su oportunidad. Era en ese momento o era nunca, lo presentía. Y así fue.

"¡Cato! ¡Cato!"

Ni siquiera supe si era Clove la que estaba gritando o era yo.

Y cuando mi hermano se arrodilló al lado de Clove, nunca había querido abrazarlo tanto. Mi mente nunca va a estar tranquila sin saber qué fue lo que pasó ahí, porque por supuesto, movieron la cámara a la Chica en Llamas.

Recuerdo gritar. Una y otra vez. Y después llorar como nunca, por la impotencia, un sentimiento que me había abrazado esos días.

Tomé la primer botella de mi padre que vi y tomé todo lo que le quedaba de una. Lo que sea que haya pasado después, no lo recuerdo.


	7. Chapter 7

La séptima vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen fue precisamente, el último día de los Juegos.

El hecho de que Cato y Clove pudieron haber vuelto juntos, pero no, me había tenido conmocionada por días. No podía digerir que Clove perdió tiempo y en vez de ser ella la asesina, resultó siendo la asesinada. No podía.

Cuando dijeron que dos tributos podrían volver si son del mismo distrito, había sentido una chispa de alegría dentro de mí, la cual no había sentido desde hacía bastante tiempo, quizá años. ¿Qué podría ser mejor? Mi hermano volviendo, y con el amor de su vida.

Pero entonces Clove me dio la lección de que debes hacer las cosas en el momento que la oportunidad se presenta.

Desde entonces, rara vez le ponían la cámara a mi hermano, pero cuando lo hacían... demonios. Su mirada estaba vacía y hasta lucía fuera de sí. Ese no era mi hermano. Ya no. El Cato que yo amo, murió junto con Clove. No lloraba, contrario a mí en estos días. Cato no lloraba, pero su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y desolación. Y verlo así me partía el corazón.

Un día me rompí tanto dentro de mí como rompí un espejo en la casa de James. Enfocaron a Cato por primera vez en más de dos días, y él estaba cerca de un lago, sentado viendo nada. Lucía... perdido. Entonces un paquete de patrocinador voló hacia él: una daga.

Entonces vi un brillo en sus ojos. La tomó y la observó, miró hacia el cielo y murmuró algo para sí. Le dio un beso a la daga, se la acercó al pecho con los ojos cerrados, y finalmente la guardó dentro de su chaqueta. Por un segundo, enfocaron la nota.

"Recuérdala, y recuérdate. -B y E."

Después de eso, Cato se levantó y por primera vez lo vi fuerte como el primer día. ¿Pensar en mí le dio esa fuerza?

Yo no podía creerlo.

Sentí calidez en mi corazón, y lloraba pero esta vez no de tristeza o estrés. Lloraba de lo mucho que le extrañaba, lloraba de saber que una parte de él me quería. Lloraba por muchas cosas, e incluso hasta de orgullo.

Después, Cato lucía lleno valor. Y mató a Tresh sin pudor alguno. James dijo que ahora iba por los del Doce. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Acábalo" repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Mis manos sudaban, pero toda mi confianza estaba puesta en él.

Yo sabía que él podía.

Y es que podía.

Pero, al retener las cosas, como nos enseñaron desde niños, eres más fácil de romper de lo que piensas. Sé que por eso falló. Sé que el juego mental estaba perdido para él, y ese es el más importante. Ya lo dije, no es que Cato no hubiera podido, era su cabeza y su corazón la que ya no podía más.

Algo dentro de mí lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

En la Academia te pueden enseñar a matar y a sobrevivir. A hacer alianzas, a romperlas y a ganar patrocinadores. Pero jamás a tener inteligencia emocional. Además, nadie está preparado realmente para los Juegos. Nadie.

Cuando Cato tenía el brazo alrededor del chico del Doce, yo estaba encogida en el sofá. Estaba temblando. Lo desconocía, y ver sus ojos me erizaba la piel. Tenía mis piernas abrazadas y me encajaba las uñas en los tobillos. James me abrazó, y me dio un beso en la frente. Él también lo presentía.

Yo sentía ansiedad. Peor que nunca.

"Cierra los ojos" me dijo.

Impulsivamente, lo quise apartar, porque una parte de mí, la que tenía esperanza de que su hermano volviera, estaba enojada con él por no creer que Cato saldría de esta. Pero no me pude resistir a que me abrazara más fuerte.

"Tú tenías a todos los profesionales rodeándote, y los mataste a todos" le dije, aunque me estremecí al recordar la escena del último día de los 73 Juegos del Hambre.

"Sólo eran tres, no exageres"

Rodé los ojos, y entonces, antes de poder siquiera decirle algo, ocurrió.

Cato cayó a los mutos.

Vi cómo lo destrozaban tejido a tejido. Vi como la luz se escapaba de él, vi su agonía, vi sus lágrimas y cómo susurró "perdón" apretando la daga a como pudo con su mano.

Lo vi rogarle a Katniss Everdeen que acabara con su sufrimiento. La vi a ella lanzarle una flecha y escuché el cañón.

Ese sonido marcó un antes y un después en mí.

Me quedé en shock. Helada. Sudando. Temblando. Ni siquiera lloraba de lo conmocionada que estaba. Caí de rodillas a la alfombra, y fue entonces cuando sentí el peor vacío posible en mi ser. Sentía mis adentros desgarrados. Después empecé a llorar y a gritar, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Volteé a ver a James y él estaba vuelto piedra. Corrí. Salí de su casa, pero no pude avanzar más allá de la fuente de afuera, rodeada por las otras casas de Vencedores.

Destrozada.

Quería encajarme mi daga en el corazón.

Quería todo menos seguir viva.

Pero sabía que no podía, aunque sentir el vacío en mi ser me estuviera quemando por dentro.

Entonces, juré que me vengaría.


	8. Chapter 8

La octava vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando me contaron lo que ocurrió después de que mi hermano muriera.

Sobre que ambos del Doce iban a suicidarse y demás.

Desperté en el hospital, no en el del pueblo, en el de los Vencedores y los Agentes de la Paz. Estaba conectada a algo y en una camilla. La tía Sarah estaba sentada a un lado mío, y dio un saltito en cuanto abrí los ojos. Se ve ojerosa y dolida, ella sostenía mi mano.

No tengo idea de por qué estoy en el hospital.

"Mi niña" fue lo primero que escuché. Su voz estaba apagada, pero el beso que dio en mi frente se sintió sincero.

"¿Qué...?" Apenas un hilo de voz salió de mí, pero mi tía no me dejó hablar.

"Te alteraste demasiado y tuvimos que dormirte. Estabas... convulsionando, o algo parecido. El doctor dijo que podrían ser muchos factores, desde estrés, que ese estrés podía ser estrés postraumático, agotamiento. La dosis tuvo que ser demasiado fuerte, Ares, llevas tres días dormida."

Si supiera que mis horas de sueño habían sido casi nulas desde que Cato se fue a la Arena.

Después me dijo que James estaba muy preocupado, que lo había enviado a que descansara.

Le pregunté por mi padre, necesitaba saber si se había preocupado por mí. Ella negó con la cabeza, me dijo que no necesitaba saberlo, además de que había indicaciones médicas de que "estuviera lo más tranquila posible". ¿Lo decía en serio?

Su pierna temblaba.

"Hoy es el funeral, ¿verdad?" Pregunté sin pensarlo.

Mi tía asintió con la cabeza. Me abrazó. Le pedí que me ayudara a sentarme, porque me sentía débil, lo hizo, y suspiré.

Le dije que quería ir al funeral de mi hermano y Clove, por supuesto. Me dijo que había cosas que debía saber antes de eso, pero sé que no se atrevía por "indicaciones médicas".

Algo me decía que, cuando sentí que el cañón de Cato marcó un antes y un después en mi vida, no era solo un presentimiento. Sentía que ya nada sería como antes.

Estaba preparada, para lo que fuera. Toda mi vida había sido una desgracia. Desde el día que nací. Yo ya estaba hecha pedazos, no había nada más por romper; dentro de mí todo estaba hecho polvo.

Le sonreí a como pude.

Me dijo que mi padre, el último día de los Juegos, estaba viendo la transmisión en la plaza con más personas del Distrito y que, obviamente, había estado bebiendo. Y que, cuando se murió mi hermano, él se volvió loco causando disturbios. Que había roto y golpeado cosas, y consecuentemente, había herido personas. Que los tres días que yo había estado en coma, él los había pasado en prisión. Y que el día que la tía Enobaria y mi abuelo volvieron, Brutus le dijo a James que le ayudara a empacar mis cosas. Que a partir de ahora, viviría con mi abuelo.

Que por supuesto, él le había sacado todo a James sobre el cómo se portaba mi padre conmigo.

Y que mi abuelo, estaba muy enojado. Y Enobaria y ella también los estaban conmigo por no decir nada. Que también el doctor les dijo que yo estaba muy herida, y desnutrida hasta cierto punto.

Entonces me preguntó si alguna vez papá nos preparaba o compraba comida y le dije que no, que todo era por nuestra cuenta. El labio me temblaba, y me preguntó si mi padre hacía algo más que estar ebrio en la casa, sólo asentí. Negó con la cabeza.

"Mamá siempre lo dijo, mi hermano es el más imbécil de los tres"

No supe qué decirle.

Abrieron la puerta, era mi abuelo con el doctor. Cuando me vio, sonrió ligeramente.

Me dieron el alta, aunque fue más por presión de Sarah y Brutus que porque en sí estuviera bien. Aún me sentía mareada y débil, pero mis ganas de estar en el funeral de Cato eran mayores que otra cosa. Más grandes que yo como todo.

Sabía que a partir de ese día, tendría que ser fuerte por los dos.


	9. Chapter 9

La novena vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando Anthony Bristol dijo en clase que tenía miedo de agarrar un arco y todos se rieron.

Después de que salí del hospital, no tuve mucho tiempo para detenerme en pensar que mi casa en la colina de las familias de los Agentes de la Paz había quedado atrás, e incluso, en que mi padre potencialmente se perdería el funeral de Cato.

Sólo caminé rápido hasta la casa de mi abuelo, que ahora sería mía también, para vestirme y cepillarme el cabello, o al menos intentarlo. Ni siquiera hablé con nadie, sólo me vestí, aunque a mi abuelo no le pareció que me hubiera puesto pantalón en vez de vestido. Tuvimos un "encuentro" al respecto, ya que yo soy el ser menos femenino de, por lo menos, todo el distrito. Las primeras y únicas veces que he usado vestido fue en mis pocos días en el Capitolio, y fue un gran sacrificio.

Tenía menos de una hora para estar lista, y así fue. Fue extraño cuando mi abuelo me preguntó si no iba a maquillarme, como si supiera hacerlo. Ya lo dije, era probablemente la menos femenina de todo el distrito. ¿Cómo se fijó James en mí pudiendo tener a cualquiera? Nunca lo supe. ¿Y qué hice yo para merecerlo? Tampoco tengo la respuesta.

Pero el funeral, carajo, fue difícil. Sentía todas las miradas juzgándome. Y casualmente, todos iban sobre nuestra familia, no con la de Clove. No lloré, no iba a darle el gusto a nadie; en realidad, la única que lloró ahí, fue la tía Sarah.

Nadie me dio el pésame salvo por el resto de los Vencedores, pero en cambio, para los padres y el hermano de Clove, no había más que personas de todo el Distrito compadeciéndose. Me sentía como una foránea en mi propio distrito.

El entierro me costó mucho trabajo. La tía Enobaria me extendió su mano, y sin darme cuenta, le estaba encajando las uñas de lo que me estaba conteniendo. Pero ella no me dijo nada. El abuelo no dejó que James me abrazara, me susurró al oído que el Capitolio estaba viendo. ¿Qué siginficaba eso? Lo entendí después. Más tiempo después del que me hubiera gustado.

Después de lo que catalogué como el peor día de toda mi existencia, escuché que mi abuelo le preguntaba a Enobaria cuál era mi comida favorita. En ese entonces, era la pizza. Y vi la cara de mi tía extrañada, pero tenía sentido, convivía más con ellas, las hermanas de mi padre que con él, papá de mi madre.

Él las invitó a comer, y a James también. Fue ahí, en el comedor, donde todos lloramos comiendo. Sin hablar ni nada. Sólo comíamos y las lágrimas se resbalaban por nuestras mejillas.

Jamás había llorado comiendo pizza, ¿era eso posible?

Al otro día, no tuve más remedio que volver a la Academia. Pero más que nada, por presión de Brutus, que alegaba que teníamos que intentar distraernos. Sólo fingía que lo entendía, cuando la realidad era que no.

"A tu madre la traje de regreso. A Brandon también. Pero Cato..."

No lo dejé seguir, sólo le puse la mano en el hombro. Ya habíamos salido de la Villa de los Vencedores y no faltaba mucho para llegar a la Academia, alzada en la colina principal del Distrito. Una vez ahí, me hizo correr. Nada de elevador, me hizo correr las escaleras para entrar a la Academia, toda la maldita colina, la más alta de todo el Distrito, la que está en el centro de todo.

Pero al subir, no me sentía cansada. Me sentía fuerte. Miré hacia abajo, preguntándome cuántos metros fueron los que corrí, sintiéndome grande. Y luego miré el cielo, y por primera vez al pensar en Cato, sonreí. Señalé arriba, y sentí que acababa de hacerle una promesa.

Con el impulso que traía, entré a clase. Tenía Combate, la que creo mi clase favorita. Llegué tarde por un minuto, y todos voltearon a verme. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de sentirme observada.

Max Reilish, vencedor de hace diez años, alzó una ceja al verme.

"Justo estábamos hablando de ti, enana" me dijo con una risita. "Pero si vas a empezar desde ya con tus aires de diva llegando tarde, te pido que te vayas, es mejor hablar de las personas cuando no están."

Le rodé los ojos mientras él se reía y nadie me hacía un espacio para sentarme en el círculo que habían hecho en el suelo. Un chico, Daniel, negó con la cabeza viendo a los demás, y me señaló que podía sentarme con él. Pero en cuanto me senté, Max dio un aplauso, lo cual en la Academia es "levántense". Le miré molesta, y él sólo se rió. Le encanta molestarme.

Caminó hacia la puerta donde está la sala de práctica "real", donde solemos practicar con maniquíes. Pero su sonrisa juguetona me decía que ya no era solo eso.

"Recién llegado del Capitolio" anunció, y jaló el estante donde estaban los arcos. "Empiezan con esto, después la cosa se pone interesante."

Todos estábamos anonadados. Lucía impresionante. Ya no había nada de maniquíes. Había una computadora o algo parecido, y no sabíamos qué controlaba, pero era emocionante.

"Ares, estrénalo" me llamó. No me esperaba eso.

"Max, ¿no ves que la niña va a llorar si agarra un arco? Ha de estar aterrada. ¿Cómo era, eh? ¿El discurso de Cato antes de que lo mataran?" Fue cuando habló Anthony y todos se carcajearon.

Siempre cargo una daga conmigo en la Academia.

Se la lancé al pie, tan rápido que nadie vio. Él gritó de dolor y la recogí como si nada para entrar a la sala con Max. Los demás podrían ver lo que sea que fuera a pasar pues ya habían descubierto las cortinas, ya que no había paredes, eran ventanas en esa sala.

Mientras tanto, Anthony fue llevado a la enfermería.

Tomé el arco aunque mis manos estuvieran sudando de hacerlo. Me armé de valor. También puse las flechas alrededor de mí.

Tomé aire.

Y tomé valor.

Max oprimió un botón y un holograma estaba del otro lado de la sala. Le lancé una flecha y le di directo a donde debería estar su corazón. De reojo vi otro en la esquina derecha por arriba de mi cabeza, otra flecja directo al corazón. Sabía que había más por el estilo, me acosté en el suelo, disparé otras tres flechas a otros tres hologramas uno tras otro así. A dos metros de mí venían otros cinco, tenía que actuar rápido. Lancé otra flecha así, acostada, para atrás y logré acabar con uno más. Me pongo de rodillas, no tengo más tiempo, me deshago del arco y tomo dos flechas sin más, las arrojo como si fueran una lanza. Destrocé otros dos. El otro ya había ganado tiempo y le encajo la daga rápidamente, al otro le corté la garganta. Había otro en una esquina a lo lejos, venía con un hacha. Alcancé a tomar una lanza del suelo, y noto que hay todo tipo de armas en él. No fallé con la lanza. Atrás de mí, de la nada, tenía otros dos. A uno le encajé la daga en el ojo, y al otro en corazón. Miré hacia arriba, había demasiados. Puse la daga entre mis dientes y rápidamente tomé los cuchillos del suelo. Maté a todos, cuando dejé de contarlos, iban doce y aún seguí acabando con más. Cuando maté al último, hubo un ruido, y en una pared, se vio mi tiempo.

Dos minutos con tres segundos. Al lado había un cuarenta. ¿Maté a cuarenta? Ni siquiera lo sentí.

Escuché aplausos, pero sólo de una persona. Y entonces volteé a ver.

¿El presidente Snow?


	10. Chapter 10

La décima vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando Snow me declaró que en Capitolio la gente decía que le había hecho un favor a Cato.

Creo que en mi cara se vio que estaba enojada.

Después de que Snow aplaudiera cuando terminé mi prueba, no sabía qué hacer. El resto de la clase también estaba sorprendida.

"Es veintidós, es su visita mensual" dijo Max, a lo que muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

Su minigira de cada mes por los distritos profesionales era lo mismo, primero el Uno, después nosotros y luego el Cuatro. Días veintiuno, veintidós y veintitres de cada mes respectivamente. Pero ahora, con los Juegos, todos lo habían olvidado. O por lo menos yo, e incluso Max, quien parecía haberlo razonado justo en el momento.

Aunque a veces Snow iba más veces a mi Distrito de lo normal, por el simple hecho de que le gustaba más nuestra Academia que la de los otros dos Distritos.

Max me señaló con la cabeza que saliera de la sala, y yo aún algo confundida le hice caso; sólo me guardé la daga del lado izquierdo de la cadera rápidamente para bajar las cortas escaleras y volver con los demás. El resto de la clase pasó uno por uno, pero nadie estuvo cerca de mi marca. Ni un poco.

Llegué a la conclusión de que se acababa cuando mataras a cuarenta simulaciones o el reloj llegara a cinco minutos. A todos se les acabó el tiempo, claro está. Creo que fue por eso que todos me miraban con más odio del normal. Y en ese entonces, tuve ansiedad porque Cato no estaba para distraerme.

Empecé a arrancarme piel de las muñecas.

Cuando la última chica pasó, Tara, una chica recién ingresada a las mejores seis que temblaba por la presencia de Snow, Max dijo que era todo por hoy. La mayoría sólo mostró respeto al Presidente y salió casi huyendo.

Pero como soy Ares Stone, todo me tiene que pasar a mí.

Fui la última en (intentar) salir y él me detuvo:

"Una jovencita excepcional, como toda la familia".

Se me erizó la piel desde el cóxis hasta la nunca. Estaba tensa, y no sabía qué decir. Otra vez la ansiedad me amenazaba.

"Pero un poco más bendecida" siguió. Yo seguía dándole la espalda. Tiré del uniforme pensando en qué hacer o qué decir.

"Sí que el joven Donnovan supo escoger".

Si me mencionan a James, se acabó. Me mordí el labio, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que planeábamos casarnos cuando yo volviera de mis Juegos y probablemente tener hijos, intentar ser una familia normal? Desde entonces no he dejado de repetirme que era muy tonta e ilusa. Más ilusa que tonta.

Me giré, ya no tenía más que hacer. Con la mención de James me acorraló, ya que es lo que habíamos tratado de ocultar.

"Qué osadía la tuya de tomar un arco" y me sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa asquerosa. Recuerdo en ese momento preguntarme si debía usar la daga con él, por lo revuelto que sentía el estómago de verlo siquiera. Pero negué para mí misma, ¿qué? El Capitolio le daba todo a mi Distrito.

"Mi nieta me expresó cómo apreciaron el gesto de la señorita Everdeen hacia su hermano, acabar con su sufrimiento al ser devorado por los mutos".

Tomé aire tratando de mantenerme fuerte. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Ella no le hizo ningún favor. ¿O sí? No lo tenía muy claro. Lo que sí sabía, es que ellos se habían quedado con una imágen muy equivocada de Cato. Y eso me molestaba, porque Cato entrenó quince años y no fue para eso. No. No. No y no. Es más, no me molestaba, me ponía muy furiosa.

"Bueno, ella es un problema" dije sin pensar.

Su sonrisa cambió, a una de complicidad y me miró hasta alegre.

"Creo que, entonces, estamos del mismo lado"

Yo no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras. Y ya lo dije, era muy tonta. Era muy ilusa. Era muy impulsiva. Estaba herida y enojada. Sólo pensaba en Cato. Y me abofetearía si pudiera regresar el tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Katniss Everdeen no es sólo un problema, sino también una amenza, señorita Stone. No tenemos idea de qué será capaz aún, pero es bueno saber que hay por lo menos una persona cuerda con quien compartir ideal. Confío en que hará las elecciones correctas cuando deba hacerlo"

Se acercó a mí, y me extendió la mano. Se la di. Después, pasó la mano por un mechón de mi cabello.

"Largo y alaciado como la madre. Rubio como el padre y los hermanos" dijo, pero me sentía más asqueada que nunca. Me forcé a sonreír. "Es usted muy hermosa, señorita Stone, sé que será una gran vencedora".

Y se fue después.

Yo estaba temblando.


	11. Chapter 11

La onceava vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando empezó a aparecer en mis sueños.

La ansiedad desde la muerte de mi hermano me ha hecho pasar los peores episodios de mi vida. Trato de ocultarla porque a nadie le interesa, pero llegué un punto en el que ya no pude más. Dos días después de la "conversación" con el presidente Snow colapsé en clase de Acondicionamiento físico. Empecé a temblar mientras subía y bajaba haciendo sentadillas con la pesa sobre mis hombros, muchos habrían pensado que fue porque no soportaba el peso, pero no, sólo eran cien kilos cuando he llegado a cargar hasta el doble. Estaba temblando, y mil cosas me pasaron por la cabeza, todo menos cosas buenas. Empecé a llorar, pero quería pretender que no lo hacía. Agaché la cabeza, pero después empecé a hiperventilar. Hasta que ya no supe qué pasó.

Como la vez pasada, desperté en el hospital, pero esta vez, mi abuelo estaba a mi lado. Y James dormido en el sofá frente a mí.

Brutus suspiró como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

"No puedes seguir así"

Me dio un beso en la frente.

Sentí paz por un segundo.

Lo que me dijo no fue una novedad para mi historial médico, que había sido una ataque de ansiedad y pánico, causado por mi misma mente. Me preguntó si he dormido bien, le dije que no, no desde que Cato se había ido a la Arena. Me dijo que el doctor le había preguntado, pero no supo responder y James no había llegado para entonces.

Lo que James sí le dijo, fue sobre lo de Snow. ¿Por qué le temía tanto a Brutus? Bueno, pregunta tonta.

También tonta yo porque le contaba todo.

Me dijo que, a pesar de todas las consideraciones hacia el Distrito Dos, tratara de mantenerme alejada de él lo más posible por mi propio bien o incluso, el de mi relación. Pero que a pesar de eso, el contacto que llegáramos a tener, que le dejara una buena impresión.

"Que no vea el dolor en tus ojos".

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mí.

Después me di cuenta de que tenía la mano izquierda vendada, porque la pesa me había caído encima ahí. Pero esa había sido la menor de las desgracias en esos días.

Salí de ahí con medicamento para dormir, y con James llevándome sobre su espalda. Y vi al abuelo rodar las ojos cuando me besó. Cuando mi novio me dejó en mi cama, Brutus dijo que por salud mental se iría, y ambos nos reímos.

James se sentó a mi lado, y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él empezó a acariciarme el cabello.

Le dije "te amo" por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y creo que él quiso llorar. Me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, hasta sentí su corazón acelerarse. Después me contó que su madre ya había vuelto de su viaje y que por fin podría ofrecerme comoda decente cuando fuera a su casa, sólo me reí, y eso se sentía muy bien. Pero no pasó mucho para que Brutus declarara que ya había sido el toque de queda, cosa que jamás había tenido en mi vida.

"Hay límites, Ares, y vas a conocerlos, ya que el imbécil de tu padre no sirve para nada".

Sólo agaché la cabeza.

"Yo se lo dije a mi hija, pero para cuando lo intenté ya estaba embarazada y con el anillo en la mano."

Estoy segura de que él no quería decir eso en voz alta.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que me dijo que el día siguiente Enobaria iba a cuidarme para que descansara. Después, un poco nervioso, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que hiciera con James, y tuve que jurarle que aún no habíamos llegado a esa etapa de nuestra relación, y suspiró aliviado. Me aclaró que debía estar lista para dormir máximo a las diez y de pie a más tardar a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana para alcanzar a ir a correr antes de la Academia, que me quería en casa mínimo para cenar juntos. Que podía salir con James e ir a comer con él mientras respetara sus reglas, y una vez más, tuviera cuidado. Además me hizo prometer que dejaría todo lo que estuviera haciendo, y tomarme las otras pastillas que me dieron si sentía que iba a tener un ataque.

Me llevó un vaso con agua para tomarme el medicamento para dormir y se fue después.

Puedo decir, que por primera vez en muchos años, me quedé dormida de una. Un logro.

Lo difícil fue horas después, cuando ella apareció para interrumpirlo, gritándome que había matado a mi hermano y que mataría a James también. Y a mi abuelo y a mis tías, después les lanzaba una flecha a cada uno. Me repetía que no valgo nada, que soy muy débil y que ninguno me quiere. Que no los merezco. Que ella es mejor que todos y que mataría a Cato cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Me desperté gritando, y lo que sé es que tuvieron que ajustarme la dosis a muchísimo más. Fue difícil porque me costaba mucho levantarme. Estaba muy cansada por lo mismo, y a veces me quedaba dormida en las bancas de la Academia entre clases, y al no estar bajo el efecto de ningún medicamento, la Chica en Llamas aparecía para torturarme.


	12. Chapter 12

La doceava vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando mi abuelo tuvo la osadía de compararnos una vez.

Después de mi día de descanso quedándome con Enobaria en cama, donde no tuve más remedio que escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez sobre su ex que la dejó porque la madre de este le temía, me quitaron el vendaje de la muñeca y tenía indicado ir a terapia física para recuperarla al cien por ciento todos los días a las cuatro de la tarde.

Genial porque a esa hora tenía clase de Nudos, llevo nueve años con esa clase, ¿qué más quedaba por enseñar? Generalmente, ya ni siquiera entraba. Prefería ir a destrozar maniquíes o simplemente tomarme una hora extra para la comida.

Como él me lo había pedido, el abuelo Brutus estuvo ese día para la cena. Pasta y carne, algo que si bien es normal comerlo en el Distrito, siempre lo disfruto, porque es lo que mamá nos solía cocinar cuando pues, todo estaba bien, por decirlo de algún modo.

Trataba de no pensar en esos recuerdos que ahora serán imposibles de revivir, y concentrarme en el ahora. Consejo de Enobaria entre sus "sabias" reflexiones de ese día.

"¿Se puede saber por qué le perforaste el tobillo al hijo de el Alcalde?"

No pude evitar reírme tras dar un trago al té, pero Brutus parecía decirlo en serio. También parecía que quería encajarme el tenedor en la mano que me había lastimado.

"Me estaba jodiendo" le dije, después de encogerme de hombros.

"Ares, no puedes ir hiriendo gente por la vida sólo porque te caen mal"

Levanté una ceja. ¿Era en serio?

"¿No se supone que es para lo que estoy entrenando?"

"La vida no es la Arena. Espero lo vayas comprendiendo, que si tratas de hacerlo después de los Juegos es demasiado difícil."

"Se estaba burlando, yo tenía la manera de hacerlo callarse y dejarle en claro que no es superior a mí. ¿Puedes entenderlo?"

"Max me dijo que no es la primera vez que él hace comentarios, pero que sí es la primera que tú reaccionas así."

"Sí, llegué a un punto en el que estoy sola en el mundo, tengo que dejar en claro quién soy. Ya no está Cato para defenderme. No está. No está y no está."

Sentía mi labio temblarme, pero me negaba a llorar. Ya estaba harta de hacerlo por más dolor que sintiera. ¿Por qué me había hecho tan débil?

"También dijo que su amigo siempre termina disculpándose por él y es un caos."

¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo para ignorar las menciones de Cato? Porque Enobaria hizo lo mismo, cuando lo sacaba a colación, ella seguía con el tema anterior. ¿Eso qué significaba?

"No entiendo por qué Daniel está entre los seis mejores. Es muy tonto." Declaré, rodando los ojos, aunque sólo lo dije para no caer en silencio.

"No es tonto. Está claro que le gustas y se pone nervioso cuando te habla. Ustedes los adolescentes son muy obvios en muchos aspectos."

Solté una carcajada.

"Aunque ya todo el Distrito sabe que tienes James tatuado en la frente, por supuesto."

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Perdón por ser la envidia de todas las chicas? Inevitablemente, el silencio sucedió.

"Prométeme que no volverás a lastimar a alguien sólo porque sí. Si quieres desquitarte espérate a los torneos mensuales."

"Que no lo hice sólo porque sí." Le gruñí.

"Ares" insistió.

Guardé silencio. Él parecía nervioso de sus siguientes palabras.

"Tampoco es como que te fuera a caer mal tener amigos. Sólo sé menos... ¿agresiva?."

¿Brutus Esner me estaba diciendo que fuera menos agresiva? ¿El señor 'mato a mis aliados mientras duermen y mato al resto a larga distancia'? Joder, por favor.

"No me interesan y no les intereso. No hay más que decir."

"La chica en llamas que tanto te molesta le decía eso a Haymitch y el destino la forzó a montarse todo un teatro, te estoy previniendo de que hagas cosas a la fuerza. Entiende que con uno de esos chicos irás a los Juegos."

"Sí, y voy a matarlo."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Que te lo digo en serio, niña. No puedes ser una isla toda tu vida."

Dijo Brutus Esner, el señor tengo mi grupito de amigos Vencedores con el que juego cartas y bebo todos los domingos. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

"Entonces, no eres muy diferente a Katniss Everdeen."

Enfurecí. Como reflejo le lancé el tenedor a justo a un lado de sus dedos. Y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Estaba harta de esa tipa.

No podía soportar más hasta que la tuviera frente a frente cuando viniera su Gira de la Victoria.


	13. Chapter 13

La treceava vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando, cinco meses antes de, Ceaser Flickerman empezó a hacer una cuenta regresiva nacional para su cumpleaños en televisión.

Y por esas fechas ya iba a ser navidad y estábamos cerca del cumpleaños de Enobaria.

Los días estaban neutros. Había días muy malos, pero no puedo decir que tuve un día excelente o algo por el estilo en esos meses. O ni bueno ni malo, o pésimo. Punto. El medicamento a veces ayudaba para calmar mis ataques y a veces no. Recuerdo dos ocasiones en las que tuvieron que inyectarme sedante: en el cumpleaños de Cato y en uno de los torneos mensuales después de haberle ganado al hermano menor de Clove la final y que sus padres empezaran a hacer un escándalo. Pero de ahí en fuera, era lo mismo de siempre.

Pero los entrenamientos eran brutales. Más duros que nunca. Recuerdo una vez que mis músculos calcinaron. Las pesas eran más pesadas que nunca y la exigencia estaba por niveles desbordados totalmente.

Lo curioso era, que sólo era así para mí.

Los momentos de resistencia y cardio me mataban, y cada día despertaba adolorida, y aún así antes de las cinco ya estaba despierta para salir a correr con mi abuelo y de igual manera subía corriendo a la Academia por las escaleras, que cada día se me iban haciendo menos cortas. No había tenido ni uno solo de descanso. Estaba agotada mental y físicamente.

Sentía más presión en mí que en los que se presumía serían los siguientes voluntarios.

Asímismo, rara vez había visto a James. Decía que tenía mucho trabajo en el Capitolio. ¿Sobre qué? Nunca le pregunté. Sólo aprovechaba los ratos que tenía para mí. Trataba de sobrellevarlo de la mejor forma.

Y en vista de eso, Daniel había intentado hablarme todos los días; porque en los descansos casi siempre estaba con James o arrojando cuchillos a los árboles. Al principio le ignoraba, le volteaba los ojos y hasta creo que lo amenacé con la daga, pero eso está borroso en mi mente, después ya me tenía harta así que un día le decidí contestar lo más amable que pude (que creo, sigue siendo "grosero" para la gente). Inevitablemente, después llegó su estúpido amigo, Anthony, hijo del Alcalde y a quien casi dejo sin pie.

Y no sé cómo, pero creo que entre los tres nos empezamos a llevar bien. Aunque con Anthony era una cosa a base de comentarios sarcásticos y rivalidas muy extraño.

Y para el cumpleaños de Anthony, estuve invitada a su fiesta. Brutus estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Hasta me dio dinero para que comprara "algo bonito", de lo cual no tenía idea. Jamás en mi vida había ido de compras. Crecí con hombres, la desaparición de mi madre fue cuando yo tenía seis años, y tampoco es que lo necesitara hacer. Desde que tengo tres años toda mi vida giraba alredor de los Juegos y puedo jurar, por lo menos un año, toda la ropa que compré fueron uniformes de la Academia y diversa ropa para hacer ejercicio. La "dotación" de ropa que mi madre me había comprado me duró bastante años debido a que siempre había sido muy delgada, y no crecí de estatura mucho como hasta los diez, pero desde entonces no tengo un compromiso que implique la gran cosa. Sólo recuerdo haber comprado quizá algunos pantalones y una que otra playera. Los vestidos para las cosechas, usaba los que eran de mi mamá de cuando era pequeña.

Intenté ir de compras, pero no pude, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que tuve que recurrir a la tercera mujer en mi vida, la madre de James, Madelline, quien siempre ha sido muy amable con mi familia, ya que mis tías esa semana no estaban tampoco en el Distrito.

Sólo me medía y medía lo que ella me decía, hasta que escogí lo que me hacía sentir bien.

No fue hasta en el probador cuando noté los cambios en mi cuerpo. Ya no estaba escuálida tras esos siete meses de arduo trabajo y explotación. Mi abdomen estaba marcado y plano y había aumentado mi volumen en el resto de mi cuerpo. Las piernas, joder, que se me marcaban bellamente y mis brazos se veían fuertes. Podría hacerme pasar por alguien mucho más grande sin problema, incluso me veía mayor que Clove cuando se fue a los Juegos.

Fue cuando entendí el por qué sentía tantas miradas de los chicos últimamente.

Terminé llevando ropa ajustada porque me hacía sentir, como ya dije, segura. Incluso hasta con confianza, capaz de todo.

Y fue con unos shorts negros y una blusa roja con la que fui a la fiesta. Con tacones rojos, estaba haciendo muchas cosas por primera vez: ir a una fiesta, estrenar ropa, sentirme bien con ropa 'atrevida', arreglarme yo sola.

Y también fue la primera vez que me embriagué.

Lo que recuerdo de la fiesta, es que me lo estaba pasando bien, aunque fuera raro verlos a todos sin el uniforme de la Academia. Cabe aclarar, que era una fiesta enorme, por supuesto ya que era el hijo del Alcalde. Fue en una de las casas deshabitadas de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Después recuerdo que Anthony me ofreció un pequeño vasito con lo que él nombró whiskey, y me lo tomé. Después otro. Después me ofrecieron vodka y fue mi perdición, me gustó tanto que perdí la cuenta después de diez vasitos.

Recuerdo que bailé cuando yo no sabía bailar. Pero mis recuerdos son muy borrosos.

Al día siguiente desperté con el peor dolor de cabeza de mi vida, y cuando bajé por algo de comer, Enobaria y otra vencedora que no recordaba su nombre, se carcajearon. Aunque mi abuelo tenía expresión de funeral.

"Hola, tesoro" se burló Enobaria. Así me llamaba cuando estaba pequeña. Se estaba riendo incontrolablemente.

"Buenos días" alcancé a decir, estana algo mareada.

"Para ti, no van a tener nada de buenos, al parecer" dijo la otra chica, Alyssa, creo ya recordar el nombre. Lo curioso era que conocía a todos los Vencedores, pero no recordaba los nombres de todos, si no, cómo habían ganado sus Juegos todos y cada uno. Y Alyssa había peleado durante horas contra la chica del uno, después de que ambas habían traicionado al chico de su Distrito apuñalándoles por la espalda, literalmente.

Alyssa le dijo algo al oído, la chica del 1 se descuidó por un segundo, y entonces, Alyssa la empujó hacia las minas, donde voló en mil pedazos.

Y no me había fijado en que mi tía y ella pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas.

Enobaria y ella soltaron una carcajada después de su comentario y mi abuelo gruñó.

"Ares" dijo él.

"Ese nombre me pusieron, sí. Aunque sea nombre de chico" alardeé, sirviéndome café.

"Que se quiere morir está diciendo" le susurró Enobaria a Alyssa.

"¿Me puedes decir qué pasó anoche?" Preguntó Brutus molesto, después de indicarme con la mirada que me sentara en la barra.

"Tengo la intención, pero no tengo idea. ¿Fui a una fiesta?"

Enobaria y su amiga se volvieron a reír.

"James te trajo cargando como a la una de la mañana, estabas lo que le sigue de borracha y vomitando. Y diciendo estupideces."

"James ni siquiera está aquí."

Creo que no le gustaba que no le tuviera lo que se considera 'respeto', pero nunca me he sentido inferior a nadie. Así que siempre traté igual a todos.

A mi padre le tenía miedo que es una cosa completamente diferente.

"No, 'tesoro' " dijo, casi escupiéndolo. "El niño bonito vino tranquilamente anoche con pizza a verte recién bajado del tren, le dije que te habías ido a la fiesta de Anthony y se fue a buscarte. Poco tiempo después, pasó lo que te dije. Estás castigada."

"No seas tan duro con ella, Jefito." Añadió Enobaria. "Es la primera vez que pasa. ¡Es la primera vez que sale!"

"¿A ti qué te importa? Por eso no quería que se quesara contigo."

La tía le rodó los ojos, le sacó el dedo y decidió irse junto con Alyssa, después de señalarle que le había dejado los papeles que le pidió en la mesa del comedor.

"Y bien," dije, ignorando el hecho de que mi existencia era un problema para la familia. "¿Cómo estoy castigada?"

De verdad estaba curiosa. ¿Qué iba a quitarme? ¿La Academia? ¿Ver a James? Por favor.

"Eso no lo sé aún" dijo, enojado.

Me reí.

Y debo decir, no me castigó nada.


	14. Chapter 14

La décima cuarta vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue el día de su Gira de la Victoria.

Ese día no habría clases, pero aún así salí a correr en la madrugada e hice una rutina rápida de pesas. Después desayuné con mi abuelo y estaba ida.

"Te quiero tranquila" me dijo. Yo bufé. Tenía una preocupación más importante.

"¿Y mi papá? ¿Ya no está en prisión? ¿Podrá asistir?"

"Ya no está en prisión" pareció escupir Brutus. Golpeé el tenedor contra la barra de la cocina para captar su atención.

"¿Y?"

"No lo sé, Ares. No sé nada de él."

"Quiero verlo."

Él se quedó callado. ¿Era eso un no? Mi padre ya no podía hacer nada que me rompiera más. Pero era mi padre y aún así lo quería. Y había estado preocupada por él. No lo había visto en meses y lo más seguro es que haya estado solo. ¿O no? No me importaba. Necesitaba verlo. Ese día era sobre Cato, al menos a mi parecer, y ambos somos su familia.

"Aunque te diga que no, irás. Así que adelante. Pero vuelve a tiempo. Y si quieres que vaya contigo, dímelo."

"Quiero ir sola."

Lavé mi plato y salí de la casa. Seguía en top y mallas deportivas, pero qué importaba. Caminé por toda la Aldea de los Vencedores y nunca me había percatado de lo triste que se ve. Todo es blanco y apenas hay pasto. No hay flores y sólo una de las tres fuentes que hay distribuidas por toda la Aldea funciona.

Tuve de bajar la colina de la Aldea de los Vencedores y tenía dos opciones: rodear el centro del Distrito o cruzarlo. Rodear todo me tomaría como una hora, y la verdad es que no tenía ganas. Así que seguí derecho para caminar por toda la zona comercial del Distrito, la única zona a nivel de suelo y que a su vez, rodeaba la gran colina donde se encontraba la Academia.

Sentía muchas miradas sobre mí pero trataba de ignorarlas lo más que podía. Todo se estaba preparando para la visita de los estúpidos amantes trágicos. Un hombre me empezó a seguir y decía cosas asquerosas sobre mi cuerpo, pero en cuanto un Agente de la Paz lo escuchó, lo apaleó y se lo llevó. Cosa que se me hizo rara, ellos no suelen merodear por ahí. No es como que haya un Agente de la Paz en cada esquina cuidando que hombres estúpidos acosen mujeres, aunque debería.

Después de eso, mi trayecto siguió dentro de lo común: gente juzgándome y murmurando al verme o al pasar detrás mío.

Mi corazón se oprimió cuando subí la colina al ver la casa donde crecí y la casa que también fue de James frente a mí.

El padre de James murió en combate, en el Distrito Once. Se les fue informado que muchas personas se estaban robando los granos de sus huertas los unos a los otros y el escuadrón del señor Donnovan fue enviado ahí, y al parecer quien estaba quedándose con todo, estaba preparado: todos se electrocuraron en cuanto entraron al granero. Un año después James ganó los Juegos y se llevó a su mamá a su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Aunque ahora ella viaja de Distrito en Distrito en busca de inspiración, es escritora.

Y en cuanto a mí, pues creo que mi casa se ha ido vaciando por el mismo motivo: los Juegos y la muerte. Aunque una parte de mí quería creer que mi mamá y Joseph vivían.

Me armé de valor para llamar a la puerta.

No recibí respuesta inmediata. Después vi a mi padre asomar la cabeza por la ventana, y sonreír. Me abrió casi de inmediato. Y me abrazó.

Durante toda mi vida, no me habían gustado mucho los abrazos, y más porque mi padre detestaba esa clase de 'contactos' con nosotros. Pero desde que Cato se había ido a la Arena, los buscaba como loca. Y que mi padre fuera el que me abrazó, me hizo sentir especial por un momento.

No puedo decir que estaba sobrio, pero sí menos borracho de lo normal. En parte, quería sonreír.

Me pidió que regresara. Le dije que dejara de beber, entonces, pero me dijo que eso era imposible, así que le dije que se olvidara de eso entonces. Y no sé de dónde saqué las palabras:

"Yo nunca tuve la culpa de nada, y siempre actuaste como si me odiaras."

Por mucho que amaba que me tuviera entre sus brazos sinceramente, sólo era un momento entre una vida entera. Y creo que entendió lo que le decía.

Me sentí algo aliviada cuando me dijo que sí iría al evento al medio día. Por lo menos por ese día, agarré todo el alcohol que me encontré por la casa y lo vacié en el pasto de afuera, lo hice entrar en el baño para que se duchara y me fui con la esperanza de que sí cumpliera con lo que me prometió.

Y así fue. Los dos estuvimos en la plataforma puesta en la plaza cívica del Distrito para Cato. Mis tías y mi abuelo no podían estar ahí en teoría porque los Vencedores tienen un lugar asignado. Sólo mi padre tuvo permiso porque pues, se trataba de su hijo.

Del lado de Clove, estaban su madre, su padre y sus dos hermanos, y sentí algo de envidia.

Envidia que se vio oprimida en cuanto Katniss Everdeen estuvo frente a mí dando su estúpido discurso. La ira me consumía. El odio. Las ganas de vengarme. Las ganas de matarla ahí mismo.

Mi hermano y Clove pudieron haber vuelto juntos de no ser por ellos y sus mentiras. Pero no.

Quería gritarle cuánto la odiaba. Quería sacar mi daga y encajársela en el corazón. O incluso matar a Peeta frente a ella y luego matarla.

Me tuve que morder la lengua todo el rato, tampoco quería hacer un escándalo como el de mi padre el día que Cato murió. Las manos me sudaban y puedo jurar que tuve el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo.

Como si no fuera suficiente, las familias de los caídos tienen que firmar su asistencia en el Edificio de Justicia. Así que ambas familias nos tuvimos que encontrar. Y fue un desastre.

"¿Te das cuenta de que si tu hijo se hubiera dignado a aparecerse cuando ese tipo del Once mató a mi hija, pudieron haber vuelto los dos?" Dijo el padre de Clove.

"Claro que no iba a hacerlo, éstos sólo piensan en sí mismos" gruñó su madre.

Mi padre y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, él estaba rojo y supongo que yo también.

"¿Se da cuenta de que si Clove no hubiera perdido el tiempo, hubiera matado a Katniss y se hubiera largado?"le espeté, y creo que mi mirada le dio miedo a la señora.

"Él juró protegerla. Me lo dijo. ¡Pero Cato era demasiado estúpido para saber lo que es una promesa de verdad!" Gritó la madre de Clove otra vez. Yo le di una bofetada que ella me quiso regresar, pero no pudo ya que le agarré la mano y no pudo moverla. El padre me empujó y rápidamente el mío se puso frente a mí.

"El que mi hijo haya dicho algo no le quitaba la responsabilidad de cuidarse a sí misma a si hija. En la Arena todo puede pasar."

"Ya déjenlos, total, sólo queda ella y lo más probable es que la maten también. Si dicen que es igualita a Cato." Bufó el hermano mayor de Clove. Al que le di un puñetazo y después mi papá casi me obligó a salir. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que la Chica en Llamas había estado viendo la escenita del otro lado del Salón. En cuanto volteé a verla, se giró y siguió caminando.

Le saqué ambos dedos antes de que mi padre casí me arrastrara para salir.


	15. Chapter 15

La décimo cuarta vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue el día que anunciaron lo que sería el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

Aunque fueron un montón de sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando Snow dio el anuncio, estaba en la Academia. En el comedor, en una mesa con Anthony y Daniel, aunque ni siquiera estábamos comiendo nada, todas las actividades se habían suspendido por el anuncio de Snow. Nos habían metido a todos en el comedor, así como todos los Vencedores que estaban de profesores estaban ahí.

《Los tributos serán Vencedores de anteriores ediciones》

Fue un grito ahogado en común tras las palabras de Snow. Me quedé helada.

Y vi la mirada de los Vencedores romperse.

No me podían hacer eso. Quizá ahora que lo pienso, es un pensamiento egoísta, pero en ese entonces, joder, sentía que ya había pasado demasiado. Y bueno, los Juegos me habían tenido estresada por dos ediciones enteras. Primero James y luego Cato. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seguía? ¿James otra vez? ¿Mi abuelo? ¿La tía Sarah? ¿La tía Enobaria? ¿Mi padre? ¿Estaba exagerando y los otros Vencedores se ofrecerían voluntarios?

Empecé a hiperventilar.

Vi a James caminar lentamente hacia la salida, no pude evitar salir corriendo tras él. Me lancé a él, me cargó. Él estaba llorando. Intentaba calmarlo pero no podía porque yo también estaba alterada. Caminó al salón más cercano aún conmigo sobre él, y cerró con seguro.

"No quiero, tengo miedo" me confesó. Yo ya lo sabía.

Yo tenía las piernas enredadas en su cintura, él me tenía agarrada de la cintura y contra la pared, pero era más para mantener el equilibrio. James estaba llorando como nunca.

"Podría ser que no vayas" no supe si me lo decía a mí o se lo decía a él. "Hay más vencedores, tenemos muchos."

"Tú no lo entiendes."

Lo que pasó después marcó mi corazón. Él me soltó, y de un momento a otro pasó de estar triste a estar furioso. Caí al suelo inevitablemente, y me encendí yo tambien.

"¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser un jodido Vencedor!"

Después empezó a arrojar todo lo que se encontraba al suelo. Gritaba. Golpeaba lo que tiraba. Se jalaba el cabello. Yo estaba en shock porque jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera en los Juegos. Me mordía la lengua de los nervios.

Tiró un estante con espadas y me lastimó, aunque creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Tenía cortes en la pierna izquierda, desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo.

"¡Snow me va a querer ahí, Ares!"

Por más que no quería hacerlo, tuve que irme. Sentía el peligro. Temía que volviera a lastimarme. Le temía al hombre que más amaba en mi vida. Me fui con el corazón hecho pedazos, dudando de si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía pero en ese momento ni siquiera lo pensé. Fue un reflejo.

Tuve que ingeniármelas para vendarme la pierna. Me quedé sentada en un cubículo de baño, obviamente, sin hacer nada. Sólo dejando pasar el tiempo hasta calmarme un poco. Pero parecía eterno.

Estaba llorando en silencio y ya ni siquiera podía nombrar un motivo del por qué lo hacía.

"Ares".

Tocaron el cubículo del baño, y sabía que era Enobaria. Para entonces, ya había pasado un buen rato. Cuando abrí, ella empezó a llorar, y me abrazó, pero no dejaba de decirme que todo estaría bien. Otra que de seguro no sabía si se lo decía a ella misma o a la otra persona.

Nos tienen en un concepto muy equivocado en otros Distritos, pero qué más da.

Me dijo que por favor fuéramos a su casa, la tía Sarah nos esperaba afuera y las tres salimos casi huyendo de la Academia. Extrañamente, no preguntaron nada de mis vendas. Estuvimos sentadas en silencio en la sala de la casa de Enobaria. Claro está, no me necesitaban para nada, pero me querían tener ahí como siempre.

Dijeron que a las tres de la tarde todos los Vencedores quedaron de acuerdo para verse en mi casa, para ver quiénes serían los voluntarios y los mentores.

Y así fue, a esa hora ya estaba en mi casa y Brutus me había enviado a mi habitación, aunque obviamente no iba a hacerle caso. Hice como que subí las escaleras pero me quedé al filo de una maceta que me podría cubrir fácilmente.

Todos estaban enojados y hasta histéricos. Algunos se echaron a llorar, y otros bebían sin parar.

Todos alegaban que de los hombres el más conveniente sería James, ya que además de ser el más jóven, tenía toda la atención del Capitolio ya que le llamaban su "consentido". Brutus intentó darles la vuelta pero era él y mis tías contra todo el resto de los Vencedores, algo imposible. Casi por decisión unánime mi novio estaría de vuelta en la Arena.

Con las chicas no hubo mucha discusión, una Vencedora de hacía unos seis años, Arleth se ofreció inmediatamente. Yo no confiaba en ella porque mi familia me dijo que no lo hiciera, y yo confiaba en ellos.

Los mentores serían mi abuelo y Enobaria otra vez.

Me encerré en mi habitación y encajé mi daga en el suelo una y otra vez. James tocó mi puerta y no le abrí, aunque no estoy segura de por qué no lo hice. Me inyecté para dormir inmediatamente.

.

.

.

Un día antes de la Cosecha, era mi cumpleaños. No había pensado en ello. Ni siquiera estaba emocionada.

Cumplía quince años.

Mi abuelo me abrazó por la mañana, me dio un pedazo de pie y después se fue porque tenía asuntos en el Distrito Uno, supongo que tenía que ver con el Vasallaje.

Una hora después, James tocó a la puerta de la casa. Ahora no pude evitar hacerlo, tenía una semana ignorándolo y yo estaba demasiado sensible.

"Perdón". Es lo primero que me dijo. Negué con la cabeza, y lo besé. Le dije que lo amaba una y otra vez.

Me deseó feliz cumpleaños y me dio una cajita. Tenía una cadena de oro con varios dijes. Tenía una lanza, la cual era su arma, una A y una daga. Me enseñó su cuello y él tenía una casi igual. Una lanza, una J y una daga. También me dio un brazalete con la fecha de nacimiento de Cato.

Lo abracé.

Entonces la idea de perderlo empezó a invadir mi mente y por nada del mundo podía apartarme. Puedo apostar que duramos horas abrazados. Otra vez, no dejaba de decirle que lo amaba.

Y él me respondía igual.

Había estado enamorada de James desde que tengo memoria. Fue el primer y mejor amigo de Cato cuando entró en la Academia y éramos vecinos, su padre fue un Agente de la Paz de alto cargo igual que el mío. Fue mi primer beso y mi primer amor, claro está. Podía decir que había sido mi novio toda mi vida. Había sido la única persona a la que había besado hasta que tuve que besar a otros hombres para conseguirle patrocinadores a mi hermano. Él era todo lo que me quedaba y tenía todo lo mejor de mí.

Y mañana se iría la Arena otra vez. Contra un montón de gente con mucha más experiencia que él y otra vez contra los Amantes trágicos. Esa idea me tenía aterrada.

James era el primer hombre en mi vida de esa manera. Yo me sentía completamente suya en ese momento y desde siempre.

Así que me me entregué a él ese día. Aunque él tuviera temor de lastimarme.

Hice el amor con James por primera vez el día de mi cumpleaños número quince bajo un contexto que no me hubiera imaginado jamás, pero no me arrepiento. Sentí dolor por poco tiempo. Después, sólo puedo decir que nada me había hecho sentir tan bien desde hacía meses. Me hizo sentir querida.

Lo hicimos muchas veces. E incluso, recuerdo ese día como el día que nos sentí casados. Porque después de varias rondas, cocinamos juntos. Limpiamos mi habitación y vimos la televisión un rato sentados en el sofá tomando café. Estuvimos todo el día juntos y se quedó a dormir también.

Brutus no me dijo nada, porque creo, entendía que, probablemente, nos estábamos despidiendo. Que probablemente eran los últimos momentos que pasábamos juntos.

Y fue bueno distraerme y no pensar en ello, porque la Cosecha me destrozó por completo.

El nombre de James salió electo, pero mi abuelo se ofreció voluntario por él, después de darme un beso en la frente.

La tía Enobaria salió electa, y Arleth nunca se hizo voluntaria por ella.


	16. Chapter 16

La décimo sexta vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue el día de la Entrevista. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir vestida de novia?

Después de la Cosecha, tuve que ir a despedirme de mi familia. Primero entré con mi abuelo y aún estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

Me abrió los brazos en cuanto me vio. Y yo corrí hacia él.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté casi llorando. "Él era el que debía ir."

"Sé lo mucho que te dolía." Me dijo, abrazándome más fuerte.

"Sí, pero tampoco es que quisiera perderte a ti también."

"Yo creo que ya cumplí mucho de lo que quería hacer si es que no gano, estaré bien. Ustedes dos tienen mucho por delante."

No pude decirle nada más, me eché a llorar. Ya era costumbre. Después se me acabó el tiempo. Sentía que me caía a pedazos a medida que caminaba a la puerta.

"Ares" me llamó Brutus. "No vayas a los Juegos."

Parecía que me estaba rogando. Me quedé de espaldas, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

"Deja la Academia." Siguió. Pero los Agentes de la Paz me hicieron salir. No pude voltear a verlo. Y hasta la fecha no me lo puedo perdonar.

Después entré con mi tía, y lo que vi me sorprendió, pero no de una mala manera: escuché que Alyssa, la Vencedora que siempre estaba con ella le decía que sería mentora, que la sacaría de ahí y después se dieron un beso en los labios.

Alyssa se sobresaltó cuando me vio, pero mi tía la agarró y le dio otro beso. Ya después se fue.

"Creo que ya no es necesario sentarte y decirte que amor es amor de cualquier forma, ¿verdad?" Me sonrió, antes de abrazarme. Sólo me reí. La verdad no sentía nada raro o ganas de juzgarle. Nada.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Me limité a preguntarle.

"Dos años."

"Wow."

Nos separamos y empezó a pasarme los dedos por los mechones rubios. Estaba nostálgica. Estábamos nostálgicas.

"Mira, no puedo prometerte nada." Dijo tras un intercambio de sonrisas tristes. "Pero por cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que fue un honor verte crecer. A ti y a tus hermanos. Siempre los quise como a mis propios hijos y también quiero que sepas que no mereces nada de lo que te ha pasado y que eso tampoco te define. No eres tu pasado y no eres lo... disfuncional que es tu familia. Simplemente no, Ares. Lo que sí eres es una jovencita fuerte, inteligente, cumplida y determinada y sé que vas a llegar lejísimos, sólo si tú lo quieres así."

Está de más decir que ella nunca me había dicho algo así. La tía Enobaria es sarcástica y ama reírse de los demás. Jamás anda derrochando amor y diciendo cosas dulces, contrario a la tía Sarah que parece ser de miel y no sé cómo es que mató ocho personas en sus Juegos porque ahora ni una mosca mata.

Claro que Enobaria me tocó el corazón y el 'un minuto' del Agente de la Paz detrás de la puerta fue como si me hubieran empezado a amenazar con un arma en la cabeza, me sobresalté aterrada.

"Vas a quedarte con Sarah. Alyssa y James serán los mentores, así que no lo extrañes. O bueno, trata de no hacerlo. Como quiera, su vida no corre peligro. Tengan muchos hijos y no seas como mi hermano. Cómete tus verduras, termina tus flexiones, sé que a veces haces trampa, tesoro, lávate los dientes, gana tus Juegos y duérmete temprano."

Ella nunca había hablado tan rápido. Sólo una palabra me rondaba la cabeza y apenas procesaba lo que estaba pasando.

"Mátenla" pude decir al fin.

"Con gusto, tesoro."

Después me sacaron. Buscaba desesperada a James para despedirme pero no lo encontré nunca. Tampoco encontraba a la tía Sarah entre la multitud. Ni siquiera a mi padre para ver por lo menos cómo estaba. Tomé el collar que James me había regalado y lo apreté, pidiendo fuerza.

Fui a mi casa, agachando la cabeza. No volteé a ver nada en todo el camino. Ahora estaba vacía, cuando en la mañana había despertado entre los brazos de James, fuimos a correr, regresamos a desayunar con mi abuelo, nos vestimos para la ocasión y llegamos caminando de la mano a la Cosecha.

Entré a la casa y estaba vacía. Entré a mi habitación y estaba vacía.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Por qué el Universo me odiaba tanto?

Me senté en mi cama, y vi entonces una nota en una de las mesas de noche. De James. No pude evitar sonreír.

_《__Ares:_

_Creo que no te he dicho lo suficiente que te amo. Así que: te amo. _

_La verdad no sé cómo es que soportas tanto. Me voy por meses desde que me convertí en Vencedor. Creo que cualquier otra chica me hubiera mandado al carajo desde hace tiempo._

_Pero creo que en mi vida he conocido un corazón más puro que el tuyo. Tú no quieres sólo porque sí. Te cuesta, pero lo haces y cuando lo haces, es de verdad. Y no me voy a cansar de agradecerle a la vida por dejarme estar a tu lado. _

_Amor, una vez más, me iré a los Juegos del Hambre. Y no puedo dormir porque estoy aterrado. _

_Yo no sé qué es lo que me tiene preparado el destino ni la Arena, pero lo que sí sé es que soy un hombre de palabra. Y yo te prometí y me prometí una vida juntos. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero yo saldré de ahí como Vencedor de Vencedores. _

_Así como fuiste mi motivación en la edición número 73, lo serás en la 75. _

_Estás dormida a mi lado, y aún no puedo creer lo que pasó hoy. La verdad es que hoy tenía miedo de muchas cosas: uno, de que de verdad ya no quisieras hablar conmigo, dos, de que era tu primer cumpleaños sin Cato y tres, aunque esa no la tuve desde el inicio del día, de hacer de tu primera vez una mala experiencia. La verdad es que no pensaba que ese momento llegaría pronto, y tampoco me interesaba apresurarlo. Sólo pasó y fue algo bueno. _

_Hasta ahora estoy pensando en que debemos vivir rápido. Al menos en este tiempo y espacio que vivimos. Quince años tienes ya, y yo recuerdo hasta haberte visto en el vientre de tu madre. Aunque ya estoy divagando. _

_Tengo fe en que nuestros hijos no tendrán que vivir rápido. Siento que algo grande se aproxima. Mi corazón me lo dice. Sé que no quiero que ellos pasen por lo que yo paso cada noche. Y también sé que tampoco quiero que tú lo pases, pero eres Ares Stone y eres muy terca. Eres una Stone y eres una guerrera. Eres tú y eres maravillosa._

_Y a pesar de que eres menor que yo, eres el ejemplo de lo que yo quiero ser. A veces incluso siento que eres mayor que yo, porque eres más madura que yo en muchos aspectos. Pero ese es otro tema. _

_La verdad es que tengo lágrimas en los ojos. _

_Ahora, el otro lado de la moneda: así como pasó con Cato, puede ser que yo no salga de ahí. Puedo jurar que Cashmere y Gloss serán los voluntarios del Uno y no les agrado. Y a esa tipa, Arleth, no la conozco. Sólo de nombre, ella no nos dio clases, ¿o sí? Espero entiendas mi punto: no puedo confiar en los que serían mis aliados. Y el resto de los Vencedores nos odian por ser profesionales. _

_Así que sólo me tengo a mí mismo, aunque esté rodeado de gente. _

_Sólo quiero que, si eso pase, no te cierres. No dejes a otra persona sin la posibilidad de amarte, porque sería lo mejor que les podría pasar en la vida. _

_Te mereces todo lo bueno aunque no lo creas. Te mereces todo. _

_Hoy iba a darte un anillo de promesa, pero no me atreví por ese motivo. No quiero atarte porque todo puede pasar. _

_También, te he dejado todo mi dinero. Al reverso encontrarás la contraseña de mi caja fuerte en mi casa. Es tuyo por cualquier cosa. Todo lo que quieras de mi casa es tuyo, mi madre ya lo sabe (ya hablamos el tema, ella aún tiene bastante herencia y bastantes ganancias, no quiere nada por más que le insistí)._

_Te amo para siempre:_

_James Donnovan._

_Pd: estoy recordando la primera vez que te besé. ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Doce? De seguro, porque yo tenía dieciséis. Cato me dio una paliza en clase de combate al día siguiente pero valió la pena. _

_Pd2: te amo._

_Pd3: yo me encargo de la chica en llamas_.》

Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"No quiero tu dinero, te quiero a ti" sususurré mientras apretaba el papel contra mi pecho.

Había escrito eso creyendo que iría a la Arena, antes de que mi abuelo literalmente, le salvara la vida.

Aún no podía creer cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Un sacrificio y un acto de cobardía, ¿o de maldad? Arleth se estaba riendo cuando Enobaria pasó al frente.

Entonces me percaté de que no estaba sola. Sarah me observaba desde la puerta, y también estaba llorando. Suspiré.

"Ya voy" murmuré.

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó conmigo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Pero ya no sabía si creerle. De hecho ya no creía nada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Creo que en esos días experimenté algo similar a la depresión, aunque no estoy segura. No tenía ganas de nada y me sentía enferma todo el tiempo. Estaba acostada la mayoría del día, sentía naúseas muy seguido y no iba a la Academia ni a correr. Sarah siempre estaba conmigo. Desde que me despertaba y me hacía panqueques todos los días hasta que me dormía, cuando procuraba arroparme como una niña pequeña antes de que me tomara el medicamento.

O bueno, me hizo panqueques hasta que llegamos a la conclusión de que me hacían vomitar, ya que era lo único 'diferente' que había estado comiendo. Una lástima ya que eran lo más delicioso del mundo.

Estábamos comiendo ensalada en la sala para ver las entrevistas. Había sido una semana larga y rara, y eso que lo difícil apenas estaba por venir al día siguiente.

Me parecía muy extraño que desde Cato, en su entrevista, Caesar no preguntara nada sobre nuestras "conexiones familiares". Cosa que se repitió con mi abuelo y Enobaria. Sarah me secundó.

"Sí que mi hermana tiene arreglo" bromeó, y me reí un poco. La tía Sarah me miró de reojo. "¿Supiste lo de Alyssa?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"No me lo dijo, yo lo vi. ¿Y tú?" Le pregunté, la verdad es que sí me daba curiosidad.

"Me dijo 'Como puede que muera, te diré que llevo dos años de relación formal con Alyssa y la amo' cuando fui a despedirme."

Ambas nos carcajeamos.

"Creo que era muy obvio. Nosotros fuimos los tontos." Añadí.

Pero después Katniss salió con su estúpido vestido. Y después se convirtió en un sinsajo y después resultó que estaba estúpidamente embarazada.

Mentiras y más mentiras.

"Llegó un comunicado del Capitolio para los distritos profesionales." Empezó a hablar Sarah, pero demasiado bajito como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara. "Ofrecen el triple de sueldo de por vida a quien la mate y otras preferencias."

No esperaba menos de Snow.

Después la gente empezó a gritar que cancelaran los Juegos. A sentir compasión por los amantes trágicos.

Me sentí tan asqueada que quise vomitar. Y vomité, de hecho.

Cuando volví, todos los Vencedores tenían las manos entrelazadas y apagaron las cámaras.

"¿Eso es algo malo?" Le pregunté a Sarah, con cierto temor.

"No lo sé, pero tú siempre piensa que nuestro Distrito está protegido por el Capitolio. Siempre ten eso en mente. ¿De acuerdo?"

Inmediatamente después, me llevó a dormir.


	17. Chapter 17

La décimo séptima vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen fue el último día del Vasallaje.

Así como había sido una semana extraña antes de los Juegos, la siguiente semana, donde estos se llevaron a cabo, fue peor.

Seguía enfermándome pero ese era el menor de los problemas. Estaba estresada por la extraña alianza en la que estaban envueltos los del Doce. Personalmente, conocía a Johanna Mason, era amiga de James (extrañamente). La conocí una vez que fuimos a entrenar con la Academia del Distrito Uno, y ella llegó de la nada. Simplemente, James me presentó después de haber ganado todos mis combates de práctica del día. Me llamó sanguinaria y le dijo a James que se buscara una de su edad y que no fuera la hermanita de el 'grandote' de su mejor amigo. Después nos llamaron para hacer carreras de velocidad y no la volví a ver hasta el otro día. Creo que ella y James salieron en la noche o algo así, pero no indagué porque no quería parecer celosa. Esa noche nos quedamos a dormir en la Academia del Uno y al día siguiente ella estaba otra vez viendo los enfrentamientos.

Así que se me hacía muy extraño que conviviera con los Amantes Trágicos, pero aún más con esos raros del Tres. Y Finnick, bueno, Finnick era irresistible. Pero eso es punto y aparte.

Los Juegos me estresaban. Ya iban tres años seguidos así. Primero James, luego Cato y ahora mi familia. Sin contar a mi hermano mayor, Brandon, pero él es otra historia.

Creía que con eso me bastaba. Pero no.

Sentí la respiración cortarse en mí cuando vi que Brutus y mi tía estaban por emboscar a la estúpida de Katniss Everdeen y a Johanna. Sonreí y apreté la mano de Sarah emocionada.

"¡Mátenla!" Grité, casi riéndome.

Quizá en ese momento parecía loca. Estaba en una mezcla extraña de risa y llanto. De éxtasis y nervios. Millones de escenarios me pasaron por la cabeza. Pero trataba de pensar positivo en el mejor: el cañón anunciando la muerte de Katniss Everdeen.

Tuvieron que separarlos. Sabían que, aunque les superaran en número, muy probablemente no le ganarían a Brutus y Enobaria juntos.

Pero después todo pasó demasiado rápido. Johanna atacó a Katniss y por un momento pensé que la mataría. Después Enobaria las encontró. Cambiaron la cámara en cuanto un cañón se escuchó. Me emocioné e ilusioné por un segundo, pero resultó que mi abuelo había matado a el hombre del Distrito Once.

Y Peeta Mellark lo mató a él en menos de dos segundos. Directo a la garganta.

Sarah dice que en ese momento me quedé como piedra. Como estatua. No lloré ni reaccioné. Tenía la boca abierta al televisor cuando una vez más pasaron la cámara a Katniss.

Quien diaparó una flecha arriba y de repente todo se volvió negro.

"Ares" me llamaba la tía Sarah una y otra vez. Pero no podía moverme. No podía.

"Están muertos" susurré tiempo después.

"Ares" me volvió a llamar. Desesperada, ella me tomó de los hombros y me dio un golpe en la frente. "¡Ares!"

Una vez más, no podía moverme.

"¡Ares si me pasa algo, corre al Hueso! ¡Lo conoces de memoria, Ares!"

Ni siquiera con el ruido de afuera pude moverme.

Aerodeslizadores llegaban a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Agentes de la Paz invadían las casas y se los llevaban.

Agentes de la Paz se llevaron a mi tía.

Agentes de la Paz que se notaban que no eran de mi Distrito. Eran del Capitolio.

Iban también a por mí pero mi cuerpo estaba entrenado para esos momentos. Se movió solo, cuando mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Quizá maté a uno. O a dos. No lo sé. Alcancé a subir a mi habitación, tomar mi daga y salir huyendo por la ventana. Me escabullí entre todo. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Todo lo hice por instinto. No estaba consciente de ello.

Llegué al Hueso. Y una vez arriba, al ver los aerodeslizadores volar sobre mí, supe que James tenía razón cuando dijo que algo grande se aproximaba.


	18. Chapter 18

La décimo octava vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen fue cuando Peeta Mellark apareció con Caesar Flickerman en televisión.

Creo que me había vuelto importante en el Hueso.

El día del caos, me quedé afuera de él, viendo nada y todo a la vez. Sólo veía a lo lejos la Aldea de los Vencedores ser invadida, preguntándome qué pasaba. ¿Qué significaba lo que había hecho Katniss? ¿Había electrocutado a todos? ¿Había roto la cámara? ¿Se había suicidado? ¿Mató a Peeta? ¿Enobaria la mató a ella?

"¿Señorita Stone? ¿La hija de Sebastian Stone, verdad?" Giré la cabeza. Un Agente de la Paz, sin casco, de mediana edad. Juraba haberlo visto antes. Apenas asentí con la cabeza."¿ Necesita asilo?"

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

"Soy Garrett Gilmore."

Gilmore, era el padre de Daniel. Estaba segura. Aunque sentía que no sólo lo había visto de ahí.

Me extendió su mano y yo le di la mía. Me invitó a entrar.

"Puede quedarse en los dormitorios de la Academia o en los de los escuadrones. Donde quiera. O, acabo de enviar a mi hijo y a su madre a que tomen un tren para el Distrito Cuatro con la familia de ella para garantizar su seguridad. Usted decida."

Me encogí de hombros. Señalé el Hueso con la mirada. Sólo quería saber qué me deparaba el destino ahora.

Regularmente, quienes no logran entrar a la Academia de Entrenamiento Profesional o quienes no lo soportan o quienes saben que no tendrán oportunidad de ser Voluntarios, la dejan e ingresan a la Academia de Agentes de la Paz. Aunque era exclusiva de hombres.

Compartíamos cocineras y a los encargados de la terapia física.

Decidí quedarme con los escuadrones, no tenía ganas de soportar gente de mi edad. Nunca las tengo pero ahora sí tenía opciones.

El señor Gilmore me ofreció entrenar cuando yo quisiera con los chicos de la Academia.

"¿Tiene idea de lo que está pasando?" Pregunté aunque temía la respuesta.

"Ellos no son de nosotros. No tengo una respuesta. Pero creo que el Sinsajo ha hecho algo... significativo. Estamos tratando de contactar a quien sea pero aún no obtenemos respuesta."

Asentí con la cabeza para variar.

"Y si gusta, será un placer que esté en nuestras Juntas de Reportes una vez más." Me guiñó un ojo. De ahí fue donde creía haberlo visto antes.

Cuando mi padre era el Capitán de los Agentes de la Paz, solía venir siempre con él. Me parecía fascinante el cómo planeaban todo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la dirección de los pelotones. Siempre estaba en sus reuniones y aunque era una niña intentaba aportar. Al principio por obvias razones no me tomaban en cuenta, pero después creo que sí que me escucharon. Después desde los ocho años entré a las seis mejores chicas y no tuve tiempo de nada, todo comenzó a girar en torno a la Academia y ser Voluntaria.

Creo que las batallas las traigo de sangre. Y además, me gustan. La gente me consideraba inteligente para pelear. Y que además, tenía fuerza. Siempre lo decían así.

Aunque yo no me consideraba inteligente.

Una vez se lo dije a la tía Enobaria y ella me dijo, 'Entonces, es talento nato'. Aunque era muy pequeña y no sabía ni siquiera qué significaba nato.

Teníamos una actividad anual con los del Distrito Uno, ajeno a las visitas entre las dos Academias. Sé que se realizaba en un punto medio entre los dos Distritos pero no lo sé con exactitud. Consistía en una especie de Los Juegos del Hambre sin muertes y sólo con armas de larga distancia. Todos teníamos protecciones enviadas desde el Capitolio que no nos dejaban heridos, pero detectaban cuándo el arma nos hubiera matado y en ese momento, estábamos eliminados.

La cosa era muy simple, ir a por una bandera. Ganaban los primeros en robarla o en eliminar a todo el equipo contrario.

Doce de cada Distrito.

La primera vez que me dejaron dirigirlo, fue porque tomé el mando a la fuerza. Llamé estúpido a Cato frente a todos e hicieron lo que dije: no rodear por las montañas porque de seguro los del Uno ya se lo imaginaban e iban a emboscarnos ya que no era una estrategia nueva, y seguir derecho por campo abierto, donde nadie podría esconderse.

Supe manejarnos en un intento de ataque y pude hacer que los doce del Uno se separaran y eliminamos a tres. Después los volvimos a perder y la cosa se repitió una y otra vez porque yo así lo decidí: no tenían otra opción más que esconderse, esperar y atacar. Y al nosotros estar por el camino libre, lográbamos ver y anticipar todo.

Los doce del Dos llegamos a la bandera. Solamente uno, Daniel, había sido atacado más no eliminado. Yo tenía doce o trece años en ese entonces, y desde ahí yo era la capitana en ese encuentro. Amaba eso.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta en el Hueso donde todo comenzó, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Quería participar en lo que fuera, pero en cambio estaba tirada en la incómoda litera, con un mareo terrible. La situación me tenía así.

Tenía miedo de perder a alguien más por culpa de Katniss Everdeen. Lo que se tuviera que hacer, lo haría. Si los Agentes de la Paz planeaban ir por ella y matarla, haría que me incluyeran en el plan. Si Snow me buscaba para ello, lo haría.

No tenía nada ya.

Mis dos hermanos mayores, muertos. Mi abuelo también. El siguiente de ellos, quién sabe. Lo mismo para mi madre. De Enobaria no tenía idea.

Se llevaron a mi tía Sarah también. Probablemente James estuviera en su misma situación. Y estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con la flecha que lanzó Katniss antes de que la transmisión se cortara.

Nunca había sentido que la odiaba tanto. Me cruzó por la mente ir al Distrito Doce y matarla yo misma, pero era obvio que no estaba ahí.

Esa fue la peor noche de mi vida.

Mi medicamento se quedó en mi habitación y estaba agotada, ya ni siquiera sabía si era emocional o mental o físico, y con el caos de ahí afuera, tampoco saldría.

Así que estuve en vela. Gritaba. Lloraba. Tomé mi daga y en un acto desesperado empecé a hacerme cortes a lo largo de todo el brazo, y ni siquiera sentí dolor. No sentía nada. Nada más que vacío en mi ser. Una tristeza inmensa.

Y odio. Odio y más odio. Odio que me consumía por dentro. Me quemaba y estaba a nada de hacerme explotar.

No tenía nada más que perder. Así que decidí que lloraría esa noche, y que al día siguiente, iría por todo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y cada vez había menos Agentes de la Paz en el Distrito. Los necesitaban calmando los otros.

Los días pasaron y yo había entrenado con los chicos de la Academia, el cual era muy diferente al mío. Era entrenamiento militar. Y casi que los estaban graduando como pan caliente, cada vez eran menos y menos.

Los días pasaron y ellos comenzaron a respetarme. Me veían para arriba y eso me gustaba. Incluso los que eran mayores que yo. Sabían que podía matarlos. Nadie se metía conmigo, nadie intentaba pasarse de listo.

Y una vez que me gané el respeto de todos los estudiantes, me gané el respeto de los pocos de los altos mandos que permanecían ahí.

El señor Gilmore fue una vez a buscarme después de comer. Me dijo que él sabía lo lista que era. Yo no supe qué decirle. Me pidió que asistiera a la reunión de esa noche para organizar la defensa y control del Distrito Dos esa noche y accedí encantada. A los minutos de que él se fue, fue cuando Peeta Mellark apareció en pantalla.

Llamándole, en pocas palabras, monstruo a su 'adorada' chica en llamas.

Esperaba sentir rabia al verlo. Él mató a mi abuelo Brutus. Pero sonreí. Él estaba desquiciado. Se veía destrozado. Maltratado. Golpeado. Tenía la mirada rota.

Justo como me sentía yo, pero por dentro. Porque si querías sobrevivir en ese Panem, tenías que guardarte tus sentimientos para ti. Si querías tener una vida normal.

Pero mi vida nunca fue normal. Aunque ese es otro tema.

Entonces lo confirmó, la rebelión era un hecho.

Y después supe que Enobaria había sido capturada por el Capitolio también junto con 'otros Vencedores'. ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Ahí estaba Sarah? ¿Ahí estaba James?

Tenía que resolverlo pronto. Pero primero, tenía una prioridad: hacerme importante en la junta a la que había sido invitada.

Cuando dije que sólo lloraría una noche, lo había dicho en serio. Realmente iba por todo. Me conseguí todo porque nadie más lo haría por mí. Sólo me tenía a mí misma y no podía fallarme.

Y lo conseguí, me gané la confianza de todos y me volví la mano derecha de Garrett Gilmore. El Distrito Dos nunca había estado tan bien organizado. Protegía mi Distrito. Atacaba cuando tenía que atacar y nadie había mostrado indicios de rebelión.

Seguía entrenando por las mañanas con los pocos chicos restantes, los cuales al parecer eran los menores y por eso ni por error los dejaban graduarse. Solamente había como tres que tenían quince años como yo. El resto eran todos más chicos.

También mi 'enfermedad' no había desaparecido. Seguía con náuseas y mareos repentinos.

Un día escalando en el entrenamiento matutino me desfallecí. Por fortuna, no había escalado mucho aún y se puede decir que no me lastimé nada. Pero ese no era el problema.

Me indicaron una revisión médica urgente porque el entrenador decía que eso no era normal.

No eran los panqueques de la tía Sarah. No era el asco de las mentiras de los amantes trágicos. No era el estrés.

Estaba embarazada.


	19. Chapter 19

La décima novena vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue la primera vez que intentaron tomar el Hueso.

Después de enterarme que estaba esperando un bebé, el médico me dijo que 'nos podíamos deshacer del problema', pero yo no tenía una respuesta.

Le amenacé e insistí en que se quedara confidencial.

Por una parte, el pensar en un embarazo me estresaba. No fui como esas chicas de la Academia que cuando resultaba que estaban embarazadas hacían un drama llorando sobre que no era su intención y demás, la cosa es muy simple: tuve relaciones y sucedió. Fin de la historia. No me lamentaba ni me sorprendía porque en su momento no me lo pasé mal, y obviamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo y a lo que me arriesgaba.

Lo que me estresaba era el proceso. Y las circunstancias en las que estaba.

Por otro lado, estaba sola. En su totalidad. Se podría decir huérfana y desamparada. Mi familia o estaba muerta o era incierto su paradero, y lo más seguro es que también estuvieran muertos. Y del padre de mi bebé no sabía nada, quizá también estaba muerto.

Así que la idea de tener un hijo, sangre de mi sangre, mitad yo mitad el hombre de mi vida, no sonaba tan mal si lo veía de esa forma. No tenía nada.

Aunque también, ¿cómo iba a tener un embarazo en plena guerra?

No sabía qué hacer. Así que sólo dejé pasar el tiempo.

A diario me veía en el espejo buscando ver si se me notaba algo. Pero aún no. El médico me decía discretamente seguido que pronto se acabaría el tiempo para 'deshacernos del problema'.

Pero el hecho de que yo no quería que le llamara problema me decía mucho, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

El día que estaba decidida a decirle que sí lo quería, yo estaba a cargo de todo. El señor Gilmore había sido convocado al Capitolio y aunque a los demás no les parecía que 'una niña' se quedara a cargo de la base militar más importante del país, sabían que no había nada que hacer si el Capitán lo designó así.

Las horas pasaron y yo no podía creer que había bloqueado todo un ataque rebelde.

Seguía en shock aún cuando cenaba. Seguía en shock cuando estaba en la cama para dormir. Me sentía orgullosa de mí. Y fui honrada en la cena por el resto de los hombres. Sonreí inmensamente y sentí paz dentro de mí de una forma muy extraña.

Había logrado algo. De verdad. Lo había hecho. Había defendido quizá la posesión más valiosa del Distrito Dos.

Me olvidé de todo lo malo por el minuto en el que me aplaudieron. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla pero de felicidad.

Sentía que acabaría con Katniss Everdeen tarde o temprano. Me sentía cerca de ello. De cobrarle de una vez por todas todo el sufrimiento que me había causado.

Me fui a dormir tiempo después.

Y desperté en el Centro de Tributos del Capitolio con las manos esposadas. Y en cuanto abrí los ojos, un Agente de la Paz se acercó a vendármelos.


	20. Chapter 20

La vigésima vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen fue cuando la tuve enfrente por fin.

Tengo algo bloqueados mis recuerdos después de que me vendaran los ojos. Ni yo ni el psiquiatra hemos decidido si es algo bueno o algo malo.

Sé que me azotaron. Me golpearon. E incluso estuvieron a punto de tocarme. Me fueron cortando el cabello poco a poco y lo terminé teniendo arriba de los hombros cuando toda mi vida lo tuve hasta la cintura.

Escuchaba gritos pidiendo que pararan, diciendo que 'no sabían nada'. Era una voz que conocía a la perfección: Enobaria. Por un segundo, no sentí el látigo quemándome la piel, sólo sentí satisfacción de saberla viva.

También creía que habían asesinado a la tía Sarah. No creía, lo sabía, pero como siempre, algo dentro de mí quería creer que no era verdad. Escuché el disparo y un ruido sordo en el suelo, la impotencia e ignorancia me comieron por dentro. Me movía a como podía y por un segundo me olvidé de que tenía un bebé dentro de mí: me golpeé contra el suelo varias veces. Gritaba. Golpeaba lo que podía. El no ver y no poder quitarme la venda de los ojos me mataba.

Lo que sí nunca se me va a olvidar, es que me trataron como un perro después de ese estallido de emociones. Me pusieron otro trapo entre los dientes y me lo amarraron detrás de la nuca. Después me amarraron una cadena a la cintura y me jalaban para moverme. Me arrastraban ya que después de que intentaba patear a mis agresores en un intento desesperado pues eran mis únicas extremidades libres, también me encadenaron los pies.

Ya no podía más conmigo. Estaba rota. Me sentía sin dignidad alguna. Humillada. Me hubiera ahorcado con mi propia cadena de no ser por el bebé que esperaba.

Y no lo hice cuando lo perdí porque hubo otro evento que tomó mi atención.

Lo mismo de siempre. Me azotaron y lastimaron de diversas maneras, escuchaba a Enobaria decir que no sabía nada y que me dejaran en paz. Entonces el Agente de la Paz dijo que estaba harto y empezó a patearme en la espalda primero, después en el abdomen.

Lo sentí. Sentí el sangrado bajar por mis piernas y el terrible dolor en el vientre. Grité de agonía. Ni siquiera el corte más profundo de espada o el golpe por parte de mi padre más fuerte de mi vida se podían comparar a ese fatídico dolor.

El tipo se detuvo. Me dio una bofetada y me llamó puta. Me llevó arrastrando a lo que suponía mi celda otra vez.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

Ese bebé era mi esperanza. Mi rayo de luz. No había nada seguro, pero yo sabía que ya no estaba embarazada. Lloré y más me dolió todo. Ese día otro Agente de la Paz me dejó un plato de comida. Escuché el sonido del plato contra el suelo. Por más que intenté comer no pude, no tenía forma. Intenté hacerlo con la boca pero me fue imposible. Moría de hambre.

Fue tiempo después que otro Agente de la Paz entró y me dio la comida en la boca. Me cepilló el cabello. Me limpió algunas heridas. Me trajo otra ración.

Se negó a decirme su nombre.

En ese momento, parecía que algo se había roto. No estaba segura de nada de lo que escuchaba. ¿Eran los otros Vencedores? ¿Los estaban sacando? ¿Qué pasaba?

Ese Agente de la Paz me levantó y me arrojó como si fuera un costal.

Escuché personas discutir sobre quién rayos era o sobre si debían llevarme. Un chico joven insistió en que sí. Otra persona le dijo que lo mejor sería que me sedaran.

Y lo hicieron.

Y como muchas ocasiones anteriores, desperté en un hospital. Pero no era el hospital de 'los ricos' del Distrito. Era uno con mucho menos presupuesto. Ya no estaba atada de nada, salvo a la aguja que tenía en mi vena, la cual no tenía idea de qué era. Volteé a mi derecha aún aturdida, ¿era Johanna Mason con la cabeza rapada?

Ella pareció carcajearse al verme.

"Vaya, al parecer pasaron al jardín de infantes de regreso" dijo, y se volvió a carcajear.

No le dije nada. Más porque no tenía fuerzas. Sólo me le quedé viendo.

"Parece que estás muy calmadita" sonrió, y me quitó la aguja que tenía en el brazo y se la puso ella. "Ya me acabé lo que le robé a Katniss. Oye, niña, ¿tú no piensas que los doctores son muy estúpidos? Te dicen que estás y estarás bien pero yo no veo eso posible. Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿tú te sientes a salvo?"

"No" le dije seca e inmediatamente. "¿Dónde carajos estoy?"

"Ay, ay, ay. ¿Ya has crecido? ¿Ya dices palabrotas? Vaya, vaya, ¿qué pensará tu guapo príncipe azul?"

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al pensar en James. Y después pensé en el bebé.

"¿No ha venido a visitarte?" Preguntó con una ceja arriba.

¿De qué hablaba esta mujer?

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?" Le repetí, casi gritando.

Estaba enfocada viendo a Johanna y ella solo se seguía riendo, después señaló con la mirada hacia detrás de mí al momento en el que sentí que el condón se hundía. James. Era James.

Él empezó a llorar y yo no pude evitar hacerlo. Me dijo que me amaba y se tomó un segundo para pasar el dedo por las heridas de mi espalda, entonces lloró peor. Me pidió perdón. Pero yo estaba aturdida, no sabía nada en realidad. No sabía ni siquiera por qué me pedía perdón.

Acomodé la cabeza sobre su pecho como siempre dormíamos en casa y por un instante sentí todo bien. Ambos seguíamos llorando.

"Estamos... en el Distrito Trece" murmuró, como si temiera decírmelo. "Está oculto bajo tierra."

Apenas estaba digiriendo la información cuando me percaté de que tenía un overol gris, ahí fue cuando algo empezó a parecerme extraño. Trataba de mantenerme tranquila, pero el que él no hablase empezaba a llenarme de nervios. James se me quedaba viendo fijamente, no sé si quería analizarme o esperaba que yo hablara, pero es que en ese momento, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Un mal presentimiento.

"Estamos con los rebeldes" dijo al fin.

Di un salto de la camilla. Johanna le dijo algo como que le explotó la bomba pero James le dijo que se callara. Yo estaba furiosa. Sé que le grité a mi novio, pero no recuerdo ni siquiera qué le dije y él nunca quiso hablar de eso. Sé que pataleé y sé que le lancé cosas.

También sé que estaba preparado para eso y me sedó.

Desperté en otro lugar, algo parecido a una habitación y él estaba a mi lado. Pero tenía el cuerpo adormecido y me sentía débil. Él suspiró cuando desperté, hasta parecía pedir clemencia a quién sabe quién.

"Te amo, pero tienes que escucharme" susurró, tomándome la mano. "Estamos en mi compartimiento en el Distrito Trece. Estamos dentro de la rebelión. Yo he sido parte de esto desde el inicio. Sé que piensas que son los malos, pero no es así, Ares."

No podía hablar. Estaba congelada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo me hacía eso? Quería encajarle una daga en el corazón.

James era un traidor.

"Ellos no son los malos" repitió. "Los Juegos, Ares, tú mejor que nadie puede decirlo, que te han arrebatado personas. Te han arrebatado a tu familia. Desde la muerte de Cato he querido acabar con esto, no sabes cuánto. El día que él murió, supe que no quería que nadie más tuviera el dolor en los ojos que tú tenías. Cato era mi mejor amigo, y fue horrible verlo morir. Esa noche me quedé reflexionando en ello. Desde ese momento, quería acabar con los Juegos. Porque sí, quizá Katniss lo mató, pero, ¿quién los puso a ellos en la Arena? ¿Quién decretó el inicio de los Juegos? ¿Quién dijo que había que matar a veintitrés jóvenes cada año? El primer día del Vasallaje escuché a Haymitch tener una conversación con Johanna y Finnick, me quedé escuchando y supe lo que querían hacer. Estuve dentro desde el primer momento aunque Haymitch no confiaba en mí, pero ahora lo hace. Así como Finnick. Y te necesitamos, Ares. Yo te necesito. Por favor."

Me temblaba el labio. Estaba fuera de mí.

"Traidor" murmuré primero. "¡Traidor!" Grité, y lo empujé. Salí corriendo del compartimiento, ni siquiera entendía de dónde había recuperado mi fuerza. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. La gente se me quedaba viendo. Hasta que por una puerta que estaba abierta, vi a Katniss Everdeen sentada sobre una camilla médica.

Entré inmediatamente.


	21. Chapter 21

La vigésima primera vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando todo mundo se lanzó a protegerla de mí.

Fui muy rápida para tomar un bisturí del consultorio donde se encontraba ella, y más al lanzármele, consiguiendo de entrada un corte en su mejilla. Ella gritó. De repente, unas manos grandes intentaron retenerme, pero de una patada a la rodilla le aparté de mí. De reojo, vi que era Haymitch, tenía a Katniss bajo mío y me decidí a hacerle otro corte pero esta vez en la frente.

Después Haymitch consiguió agarrarme porque me distraje. Grité, él me tenía agarrada de la cintura y elevada del suelo. Katniss me miraba en shock, y cuando hicimos contacto visual, se llevó una mano a la boca.

"Me encanta que ibas a hacerte responsable" pareció escupir Haymitch. James recién había entrado, agitado, y Haymitch me bajó. Mi novio casi de inmediato me abrazó rodeándome por la cintura.

"Tu chica en llamas no es la única... resentida" dijo James entre dientes. Haymitch se rió. "Katniss, Ares. Ares, Katniss."

Así como me estaba abrazando, James me apretaba sobre sí para que me calmara. Inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de recuperarme un poco así como le rodeaba el abdomen aprentándole con fuerza. Establecimos eso sin hablar hace bastantes años.

Katniss se puso de pie y Haymitch como un rayo le puso la mano enfrente, impidiendo que se acercara. Aún así, ella dio otro paso. Haymitch una vez más le negó con la cabeza.

"Es una puberta enojada que sabe matar, yo no me acercaría mucho" canturreó el mayor. "Enojada contigo específicamente."

《Puberta enojada que sabe matar》 en mi vida me habían descrito tan bien. Hasta la fecha son palabras que me rondan por la cabeza.

Sé que hasta a James le causó gracia.

"¿Eres...?" Intentó decir ella.

"Sí es" le cortó Haymitch. Después sentí el hombro de James moverse, supongo que Haymitch tuvo algo que ver ya que después de eso, él se dio la vuelta y empezamos a caminar.

Caminamos de la mano al compartimiento y ninguno decía nada. Una vez adentro, me besó. Sé que él evitaba hacerme preguntas, pero algo dentro de mí tenía ganas de hacer un vómito verbal.

"Me gusta tu cabello corto" dijo, nervioso.

"Tal vez si el corte estuviera parejo y el cabello no estuviera maltratado, sería mejor" bufé a la vez que me sentaba en la cama. Él suspiró, seguía nervioso. Creo que esperaba que hablara sobre Katniss, pero no quería hacerlo porque sabía que iba a enloquecer otra vez. Tampoco quería ser mala con él. Para todo hay tiempo, solía decir mi madre, y ese momento era de nosotros después de largos días extrañándolo. "Estuve en el Hueso" murmuré para romper el hielo.

"Eso me hace pensar que fuiste tú la que nos dejó sin ataque aéreo"

"Piensas bien. No estuvo mal, la verdad. Hasta que un día desperté en el Capitolio."

En esos momentos dudaba si decirle del embarazo. No tenía caso, ¿o sí?

Hablamos de lo bueno que se portó el padre de Daniel conmigo y terminamos hablando de nuestros padres y de cuando éramos vecinos en la montaña donde estaba la Colonia de las familias de los altos mandos de los Agentes de la Paz. Fue cuando me dijo que lo más probable, es que mi padre estuviese muerto también. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Aunque me seguía sintiendo sola.

Entonces le pregunté si creía que algún día encontraría a mi madre, y no supo qué decirme. También me contó que no sabía nada de la suya aunque la había buscado. Me dijo que se había hecho muy amigo de Gale, el 'primo' de Katniss, aunque eso lo quise pasar por alto.

De repente hubo un silencio. Y no lo pude evitar.

"Íbamos a ser papás" solté.

"¿Íbamos?" Preguntó, algo decepcionado.

"Íbamos. Estoy segura de que lo perdí."

"¿Quieres que...?"

"No. Déjalo así. "

"Vaya." Puedo jurar, sus brillante ojos color miel, por esta vez, se veían tristes. Y eso me oprimía el corazón. "Por lo menos... tú estás aquí. Lo que me importa es tenerte conmigo. Y, creo que tendremos más oportunidades cuando esto acabe."

"Eso espero."

Después me dijo que le habían dado un overol para mí, y aunque dudé, decidí que por el momento lo mejor era que dejaran de pensar que soy una amenza para su Sinsajo. Lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo hasta organizar mis ideas y decidir qué haría, ya que no planeaba dejar mis principios sólo porque sí. Así que me quité la bata del hospital y me lo puse, aunque me quedó un poco grande. Sí que he perdido peso y musculatura. Ya no siento que tenga el 'cuerpo de envidia' (según palabras de mis tías) que me costó meses formar desde que me fui a vivir con mi abuelo. Me sentía escuálida justo como cuando Cato aún vivía y estábamos con nuestro padre.

Aún así, Katniss no me quitó la mirada de encima el día siguiente. Incómodamente, compartimos mesa al desayunar, ya que James quería estar con Gale y donde estuviera Gale, ella estaría.

Ese día tuve a Finnick Odair cerca y fue muy raro verlo en persona. James sabe que todas las chicas en la Academia morían por él, incluyéndome.

Aunque era muy diferente, porque yo hasta mataría por James, y eso es otra historia.

Fueron días dentro de lo que catalogué buenos. Estaba todo el día con mi novio a excepción de cuando se le requería en las juntas. Después me dieron permiso de entrenar, y aunque no había espacio para correr, hacía el resto de mi rutina.

Yo estaba 'portándome bien'. Evitaba estar donde Katniss estaría para no tener un ataque. No causé problemas. Me acoplaba a lo que se me pedía. Me reía con Johanna, quien estaba en el compartimiento a un lado de nosotros y hasta una vez gritó a diestra y siniestra que quería un cambio, ya que entre James y yo, y Finnick y Annie no le dejaban dormir.

Yo me ofendí, en teoría James y yo habíamos aprendido a no hacer ruido.

Todo estaba bien, aunque estaba en un papel secundario y no era importante como en mi Distrito.

Hasta que me dijeron que me necesitaban para tomar el Hueso, y a cambio, sacarían a mi tía Enobaria del Capitolio.


	22. Chapter 22

La vigésima segunda vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando me di cuenta de que realmente, era una hija de puta.

No voy a mentir, la 'propuesta' me había golpeado duro. Y más que propuesta, me sonaba a que la tal presidenta Coin me estaba obligando discretamente. Traté de mantenerme tranquila, así que empecé a contar en mi cabeza, algo que James me había sugerido ya que pues, no tenía mi medicamento ni de la ansiedad ni para dormir, y él no siempre estaría conmigo.

Esa vez estaba sola con Plutarch y Coin. La última se había comenzado a desesperar ya que yo no reaccionaba. Sólo miraba el escritorio, aunque en eealidad estaba ida.

"Entendemos que quizá es una encrucijada" dijo Plutarch, y creo que él también me tenía miedo. "Pero necesitamos una respuesta, de preferencia para la siguiente reunión, después de la hora de la comida."

"¿Por qué yo?"

Fue lo que pregunté, sin pensarlo. Sentía que pensaba en voz alta. No entendía el por qué yo de muchas cosas, pero creo que esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

"Usted es nuestra única esperanza desde que perdimos a Lyme. Y es la única persona en este lugar que realmente conoce el Hueso." Siguió hablando cauteloso.

"Soy su segunda opción." Afirmé. Aunque realmente sólo quería molestarles.

"Señorita Stone, creemos que no hay precio grande si se trata de que usted quiera a su familia... unida." Espetó Coin, y me desarmó.

En el Distrito Dos quizá nos forman para ser unos guerreros, pero entendemos que no hay cosa más grande que la sangre y las elecciones del alma. Creemos en los vínculos y defender a los nuestros. Así que esa parte de mí se movía.

También el que probablemente Enobaria era la única parte restante viva de mi familia.

Coin sabía donde golpearme. Declaré que les daría mi respuesta en la supuesta reunión, aunque yo ya sabía que era un sí.

Salí de ahí dando un suspiro, y en el pasillo estaba el supuesto primo de la chica en llamas, aunque James ya me había dicho que fue él por quien Snow dejó de creerle a Katniss y Peeta su teatro del romance. Mi primera jugada fue ignorarle, pero su cara de quererse disparar en la cabeza llamó mi atención y quizá no fui discreta al pasar a su lado, así que hicimos contacto visual. Había algo en él que me inquietaba y no sé sera de una manera agradable.

También presentía que estaba ebrio.

"¿Día difícil?" Me preguntó, y dudaba de si realmente quería una respuesta o había hablado por compromiso.

Supuse que quería una respuesta.

"Creo que no he tenido tantas... adversidades como tú."

"Mi vida es una constante adversidad."

"Entonces, creo que sería bueno empezar a hablar más contigo, seríamos muy buenos amigos."

Se rió, y me quedé divagando si era ya cuando debía irme o qué demonios. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia con la socialización. Le di una sonrisa nerviosa, y dio un paso más. Supuse que el tiempo en el que me pude haber ido ya había caducado. Me giré para verle de frente.

"He de admitirlo, la primera vez me costó un poco de trabajo reconocerte sin las cadenas y sin los ojos cubiertos."

Yo di un paso hacia atrás.

Claramente, estaba incómoda. Y el que él estuviera tomado no me ayudaba mucho. Hasta ese momento recordé que se llamaba Gale.

"Yo fui el que insistió en que debíamos sacarte. Te veías muy... pequeña. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Quince." Le respondí cortante.

Creo que él lo captó, o ya no podía consigo mismo, pero retrocedió y volvió a recargarse en la pared. Me fui, pero sentí su mirada sobre mí.

La reunión en la que se supone que daría mi respuesta se movió para la mañana siguiente y no supe el motivo hasta que me enteré que el mismo Gale era partícipe, supongo que fue debido a su 'estado' fue suspendida.

He de decir que esa noche no dormí nada por más que James se esforzó en que me sintiera tranquila. El destrozar el Hueso me rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez. El ir a mi Distrito para 'traicionarle' me tenía con la ansiedad por los cielos.

Conté hasta el mil y era incapaz de parar.

Besé la mejilla de James y él sonrió ligeramente dormido. Le seguí besando la cara y él me rodeó la cintura, apretándome fuerte.

Y cómo hubiera querido congelar ese momento.

Yo lo amaba demasiado. Él era mi vida entera.

Al día siguiente en menos de lo que creí estaba en un aerodeslizador camino a mi Distrito, con James, Gale, Haymitch, la chica en llamas y más personas que apenas y reconocía sus caras entre la multitud del Trece.

Katniss no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Llamé imbécil a Gale por su 'plan' para derribar el Hueso, el cual no tenía forma de funcionar. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y creo que sonrió. Todos me escucharon cuando hablé y tomaron mi palabra como un libro sagrado.

James abiertamente dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí. Aunque creo que estaba más sorprendido de lo mucho que había aprendido que otra cosa, pero lo dejé que le dijera a todos que yo era 'su chica'.

Después Gale me pedía una disculpa si algo de lo que había dicho me había hecho pasarla mal. Que no recordaba exactamente nuestra conversación pero sabía que probablemente me había dicho tonterías. Sólo mencioné el que había sido él quien propuso sacarme del Capitolio, y me dijo que eso era verdad. No quise indagar más.

Después llegó el momento de actuar.

Y lo hice con éxito.

Aún sin creerme que lo había conseguido, y prácticamente, sin pérdidas, que era lo que más me preocupaba, exigí que me dejaran ir a mi casa.

Quería mi medicamento y mi daga. No me lo pudieron negar, aunque solo tuve tres minutos. Trataba de ignorar a mi corazón doliendo al caminar en la casa donde viví con mi abuelo.

Los que puedo llamar los que habían sido los mejores días de mi vida, sin contar lo mucho que extrañaba a mis hermanos. A los tres.

Esa noche fui testigo de que Katniss en sus crisis mentales besaba a Gale.

Y lo confundía. Lo hería. Lo estana destrozando porque él precisamente, la amaba.

Y amar puede ser lo más bonito como lo más doloroso.

Yo no fui capaz de entender eso hasta el día siguiente.


	23. Chapter 23

La vigésima tercera vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen, fue el día que James falleció.

Debo decir, desde la mañana algo me tenía pegada a él. Estuvimos abrazados todo el día.

Y desde que le propusieron a Katniss que intentara 'calmar' a los obreros, yo tenía un mal presentimiento. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. Fue un nudo en el estómago instantáneo. Tal vez si hubiera dicho que me parecía una mala idea, James no hubiera muerto.

Pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos. Quizá es porque quiero terminar, escribie esto es muy doloroso, pero debo hacerlo, es la única manera de sanar: dejando ir. O al menos eso me dijeron.

No recuerdo las cosas exactamente. Todo pasó muy rápido y creo que también lo tengo bloqueado.

Recuerdo que sólo bajamos a hablar con ellos Katniss, Gale, James y yo. Ah, y Haymitch, a quien extrañamente, le habían dado la cámara con la que habían estado grabando a la chica en llamas.

Recuerdo que vi la incomodidad entre mi gente, e incluso le hice un comentario a Haymitch sobre que era un caso perdido. El cual me ignoró. James también lo había notado.

Y quizá él vio al hombre moverse antes que todos. No lo sé. Me dijo que me amaba. Por última vez en toda su vida. Fue un susurro, con un apretón de mano.

Al momento que dispararon, él corrió y se interpuso entre la bala y Katniss. Y cayó al suelo.

Sé que grité. Por instinto me lancé sobre él, pero no había nada que hacer. La bala le había perforado directamente el corazón. Yo me llené de sangre. Lo abracé. Estaba llorando como nunca en mi vida.

Me quería morir. Quería que me disparasen a mí también. Le hablé, dije su nombre, le dije lo mucho que lo amaba, le recordé nuestros sueños, pero todo fue en vano. Él ya no estaba conmigo. No me escuchaba. Al abrazarlo, el latido de su corazón ya no podía tranquilizarme como lo había hecho toda mi vida. Se había ido. Estaba frío.

Los obreros se habían quedado congelados.

Yo sentía que me había muerto junto con James.

Entonces ya no pude contenerme más.

Me lancé sobre Katniss, quien estaba en shock viendo el ahora cadáver de James. Ya tenía mi daga conmigo tras recuperarla la noche anterior, y la presionaba contra su cuello. Ella estaba completamente inmovilizada y me veía con terror.

"Dime una sóla razón para no matarte" jamás había hablado con tanta frialdad en toda mi vida.

Ya lo dije, yo me había muerto junto con James. Estaba vacía y con demasiada sed de sangre.

"No puedo." Me dijo apenas." Lo entiendo. Por mi causa estamos destruyendo tu Distrito. Yo he vivido con temor desde que llegaste al Distrito Trece. Ambas tenemos razón para matarnos. Si quieres matarme, hazlo. Haz feliz a Snow. Ya me cansé de matar a sus esclavos por él."

Apreté más la daga.

"Yo no soy su esclava."

"Yo sí. Por eso maté a tu hermano. Y él mató a Thresh. Y Thresh mató a Clove. Y ella intentó matarme a mí. Y James se sacrificó por mí. Y él mató en sus Juegos. Eso no tiene fin. ¿Y quién gana? Siempre Snow. Ya no voy a ser una pieza en su juego. El Distrito 12, el Distrito 2, no tenemos un conflicto directo. Excepto el que nos dio el Capitolio. ¿Puedes entender eso?"

Según recuerdo, después de eso me quedé helada. Me puse de pie, y pateé a Katniss. Me giré a ver a la gente de mi Distrito. Con lágrimas en los ojos, sin siquiera poder levantar la cabeza, señalé detrás mío.

Aún sigo sin explicarme de dónde me salieron las palabras. Qué fue lo que cambió dentró mío. Mi cuerpo actuó solo. Mi boca dijo las palabras por sí misma:

"Estas personas no son sus enemigos. Todos tenemos un solo enemigo. Y es Snow. Él corrompe todo y a todos. Nos hace pelear unos contra otros. ¡Dejen de matar por él!"

Hubo un silencio raro. De mi parte yo no puedo decir nada, en ese momento no era dueña de mí misma.

Todo estalló dentró de mí. Clove sacrificándose por mí en la Cosecha aunque eso implicara ir con el amor de su vida, mi hermano, a los Juegos. Cato viendo morir a Clove. Katniss matando a mi hermano. Mis tías llorando al saber que probablemente volverían a la Arena. Arleth traicionando la confianza de todos y no presentándose voluntaria. Mi abuelo ofreciéndose voluntario por James. Mi abuelo pidiéndome que no fuera a los Juegos. Peeta matándolo. Sarah rogándome que fuera al Hueso. Yo embarazada. Yo ganándome el respeto de los militares del Hueso, sola, sin familia ni nada. Yo despertando en el Capitolio. Mi familia siendo torturada al verme siendo maltratada. Yo humillada. Yo rescatada. Yo en una encrucijada y ahora James muerto.

Entre sollozos hablé.

"A partir de ahora, dirijan sus armas hacia el Capitolio. Dirijan sus armas hacia Snow. Es momento de dejar de ser piezas en sus Juegos."

Haymitch me había estado grabando a mí.


	24. Chapter 24

La vigésima cuarta vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando quiso 'personalmente' hablar conmigo.

No voy a mentir, no tengo recuerdos de mis primeras cuarenta y ocho horas sin James. O viuda, como decía Johanna.

Estuve sedada dos días enteros. Al despertar, lo hacía llorando y gritando, así que de inmediato me volvían a inyectar. Y yo lo agradecía. Estoy segura de que me hubiera suicidado.

La vez que me desperté y no me volvieron a dormir, Enobaria ya estaba a un lado mío. Me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero yo estaba débil así que un quejido no tardó en llegar.

Me dedicó una sonrisa melancólica, e inmediatamente después, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Y otra después. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. Pero no estaba alterada. No tenía fuerza para estarlo. Estaba agotada.

"Eres muy valiente" me dijo, pero no pude responderle de inmediato. De mi garganta no salía nada, estaba seca y además en ese momento me implicaba un gran esfuerzo.

La vi fruncir el ceño, como si me tuviera lástima.

"Él lo fue" es lo que dije en cuanto pude articular palabra.

Asintió con la cabeza. Me tomó la mano. También estaba al borde del llanto.

Miraba atenta alrededor y después me miraba a mí. Parecía tenerme lástima cada vez más. Me apretaba más la mano a cada instante.

"Sigues en pie. No puedo creer lo fuerte que eres." Habló, antes de echarse a llorar silenciosamente.

"Sigo viva, pero eso no significa que sea fuerte. No soy fuerte. Me siento vacía y débil. Debo ser una decepción para el Distrito."

"Si supieras" ella pareció dar un salto y se acercó más a mí. "El Distrito Dos está completamente separado del Capitolio, están con los rebeldes. Todo por ti. Por lo que dijiste."

"Me usaron."

"Como propo, sí. Terminaste de unificar Panem, tesoro."

Era demasiado para mí. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Estaba como en las nubes y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Sólo quería que la tía dejara de hablar. Pero parecía que había más. Así que pretendí que nada pasaba hasta donde pude.

Ella sola se reprimió, y dijo que llamaría al médico. Se fue, en minutos volvió con él y este me valoró. Me costó un poco caminar, pero me dejó ir. Enobaria me llevó del brazo a su compartimiento y en el camino quise evitar voltear a ver el que compartí con James.

Me pidió que me sentara, entonces supe que se trataba de algo serio. Sólo quería que me dejaran en paz de una vez por todas. Quería tiempo para asimilar el que James estaba muerto. Muerto por la culpa de Katniss. Muerto. Muerto. Muerto.

"Hay cuestiones... médicas, que debo hablar contigo. Pero creo que es mejor que te de la más fuerte primero, y que no es nada médica. Ares..."

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella estaba nerviosa y yo a la expectativa. ¿Qué tan grave era? Estaba comenzando a asustarme.

"En el Capitolio, cuando fueron por mí... cierto Agente de la Paz les facilitó todo el acceso. Él me quitó las esposas. Y cuando puse un pie fuera de la celda, se quitó el casco." Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que también un Agente de la Paz había cuidado de mí aunque nunca se quiso identificar. ¿Era el mismo? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Quién era? Sólo deseaba que Enobaria hablase. Pero creo que no sabía cómo decirlo. "Era Joseph, Ares. Joseph está vivo y está aquí."

Sentí que el corazón se me detuvo. Sentí mi boca abrirse. Mi hermano estaba vivo. Joseph estaba bien.

"Ahora él está ocupado con su... recibimiento aquí en el Trece. Pero pronto vendrá a verte. Su historia es muy larga, pero dice que él estuvo con todos cuando nos tenían retenidos en el Capitolio haciendo lo posible por nosotros. Ya te contará."

Mi sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja, increíblemente. ¡Mi hermano estaba vivo!

No podía creerlo. Sentí calidez en mi corazón.

Aunque después se acercó más, otra vez seria. Nerviosa. Suspiré, imaginándome los peores escenarios en mi cabeza. ¿Qué más podía pasar ya?

Suspiró. Miró arriba. Y después me miró como si me quisiera regañar. "Hay otra situación contigo."

Yo no capté en un principio. Ella se me quedaba viendo más o menos a la altura de mi cintura. Con insistencia. Me miró como cuestionándome, pero yo de verdad no captaba lo que pasaba. Miró insistente hasta rendirse.

"Tienes una cosa ahí." Sentenció. Así, tal cual esa palabra. Fue demasiado fría y cortante.

"¿Otra vez?" En realidad, había pensado en voz alta. Pero ya lo había dicho y eso no se puede borrar.

"¿Otra vez? ¿Desde cuándo abres las piernas, niña? Eres una niña. Una maldita niña que va a cuidar otra niña. O niño. O niños. No lo sé. Ares, maldita sea."

Me reí por el hecho de lo mucho que repetía niña. Pero eso la enojó más.

"Cuando fue lo del Capitolio yo estaba embarazada. Por obvias razones lo perdí."

"Osea, terminaron dentro de ti una vez, viste las consecuencias y lo volviste a permitir. ¿No te carbura lo de arriba o qué demonios contigo?"

"En estos días es en lo último que pensaba. Sólo..."

"Como sea, no me importa. ¿Lo vas a tener?"

Mi respuesta fue un sí inmediato. Creo que no le gustó. Me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero que me arrancaría la garganta si me movía del compartimiento. No tenía ganas de pelear si le desobedecía, así que sólo me acosté en la cama.

Miré el techo por no sé cuánto tiempo. Estaba ansiosa por ver a mi hermano. Pero en su lugar, cuando abrieron la puerta, eran Gale y Katniss.

Me incorporé de inmediato, y la rabia empezó a llenarme por dentro. Ella le insistió en que nos dejara solas. Gale me preguntó si me encontraba bien, aunque ni siquiera me dejó contestarle, salió de inmediato. He de decir que me aferraba a la almohada para no matar a Katniss en ese preciso instante. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera.

Que si James había evitado que eso sucediera, era por algo. Una voz interna me pedía que la escuchara. La parte de mí que quería matarla en un segundo tal vez iba muriendo lentamente desde que mi Distrito se cambió de bando. O era porque esperaba un bebé. No lo sé. O quizá eran secuelas de que recién había despertado.

Ella se sentó al borde de la cama. Podía sentir su miedo. Y en parte, eso me gustaba. Me había vuelto adicta a la sensación de que alguien me mirase para arriba.

Y qué mejor que esta vez fuera ella.

"Lamento lo de tu novio. Pero yo nunca le pedí que hiciera nada por mí."

"Si vamos a hablar de novios, creo que tampoco le pediste al tuyo que te ahorcara. Una lástima que haya pasado por dos Juegos y aún no sepa matar con las manos."

Conseguí lo que quería. Ella se tensó. Tragó saliva, y yo me esforzaba por no reírme.

"Lo decía en serio." Repuso.

"Yo también."

"Ayer estaba hablando con Gale de ti. Y llegué a la conclusión de que..."

"¿Arruinaste mi vida?" Le completé. Y ella asintió temblorosa con la cabeza.

Intenté ignorar el hecho de que Gale Hawthorne hablara de mí con las personas.

Creo que se quedó sin palabras. Y yo tuve un vómito verbal.

"No puedo culparte de mi mamá, ni de mi papá. Ni de Brandon. Pero de todo lo que pasó después, sí que puedo."

"¿Brandon? ¿El que encontraron colgado de su candelabro en su casa?"

"Él. Sí. También era mi hermano."

Ella realmente lucía sorprendida. Aunque desconcertada.

"Maté a Cato."

"Creéme que lo sé." Ahí sí que quería golpearla.

"Pero nada más. ¿O no?"

Fue ahí cuando le conté la historia de dos jóvenes que el destino estableció que no podían estar sin el otro. Le conté la historia de cómo Cato esperaba afuera de la puerta de la Academia todos los días para ver a Clove irse desde que tenía cinco años. De cómo repentinamente gustaba de ir por el pan todos los días desde los seis, y no fue hasta que nuestros padres nos hicieron acompañarle que supimos por qué: se quedaba jugando y hablando con Clove. Le conté cómo había encontrado una amiga en ella, quizá la única. Le conté que desde los ocho años, Cato nos hacía que acompañáramos a Clove a su casa después de la Academia. Le conté cómo felizmente los cuatro hermanos lo hacíamos y después pasábamos por la floristería de mamá, quien cerraba después de que llegáramos y nos íbamos a casa todos juntos, donde papá tenía si a caso diez minutos de llegar, jugábamos con él mientras mamá preparaba la cena. Después le agradecíamos a la vida la oportunidad de poder comer y de hacerlo todos juntos. Le conté cómo unos meses después Clove empezó a visitarnos. Le conté de todas las veces que fui feliz con mis hermanos, ella y James corriendo por los jardines entre las casas de la montaña en donde vivíamos. Le conté de cómo los hermanos de Clove golpearon a Cato por estarla 'corrompiendo'. Cómo se dejaron de hablar por eso y lo mucho que sufrió él. Le conté que la desaparición de mi madre había sido otro golpe duro y Cato estuvo muy mal por mucho tiempo. Le conté cómo se destrozó nuestra familia poco a poco después de ese suceso a causa de papá y su alcoholismo. Le conté cómo años después encontré a Cato y Clove besándose a escondidas. Intenté no contarle de la promera vez que James me besó a mí pero no pude. Le conté del suicidio de Brandon y que yo me había quedado a dormir en su casa esa vez, que fui yo la que lo encontró colgado del candelabro. Que fue ahí cuando entendí por qué me dio todo un discurso antes de arroparme para dormir, y me abrazó como nunca en su vida, también su insistencia en que no me quedara con él esa noche. Le conté cómo sin darme cuenta me había vuelto la mejor en la Academia. Le conté que cuando la Voluntaria para la Edición Número 74 de los Juegos del Hambre se encontró "indispuesta", es decir, embarazada, se hizo un sorteo entre las cinco chicas restante de la clase de las Estrellas. Y que salió un papel blanco, lo que significaba que no habría una voluntaria como tal, sino que se pondría el nombre de las candidatas muchas veces en la urna. Que hacía años que eso no pasaba. Le conté cómo salí electa yo en la Cosecha y que Clove, al ver la cara de Cato y la mía, saltó como Voluntaria. Le conté cómo de pronto ciertos chicos de un Distrito Exterior inventaron todo un romance y eclipsaron a los verdaderos Amantes Trágicos. Le conté de mi rabia e ilusión al creer que podrían volver Cato y Clove juntos. Le conté de Cato llorando viendo cómo Clove se iba apagando a cada segundo, y eso sí que le sorprendió. Le conté del día que Cato murió. De cómo terminé viviendo con mi abuelo, y del día en que Peeta lo mató. De mis días en el Hueso y en el Capitolio.

Le conté absolutamente todo a lujo de detalle. Y nunca me había sentido tan libre.

No tenía idea de mi familia. Cuando dije el nombre de mis padres se sorprendió. Cuando supo que Brutus era el papá de mi madre, también se sorprendió. Cuando supo que somos sobrinos de Enobaria y Sarah Stone también, aunque dice que le debió haber cuadrado desde un principio por los apellidos. Hasta mi abuelo de parte paterna era un Vencedor, aunque no llegué a conocerlo.

"Mi segundo nombre es Maryssa, como mi mamá, por si no me crees. Aunque me gusta que sólo me digan Ares. Es bastante peculiar por sí mismo. Aunque sea nombre masculino." Agregué, después de hablar sobre mi madre.

Hubo un silencio. Y ella parecía como tocada por mis palabras. Entonces lo dije.

"Que tú y tu gente sean de un Distrito exterior no me parecía motivo suficiente para que el país les tuviera lástima. Puedes tener todo lo que quieras. Comida, una buena casa, o lo que sea, pero no tener nada en realidad. Después de la muerte de Cato, cada día siento más que no tengo nada. Tú sí tienes a tu hermana. Tienes a tu mamá. Maldita sea, tienes a tu mamá. Yo no. Creo que ambos están muertos ya."

No me dijo nada. Pero yo no podía dejar de hablar.

Ese día, abiertamente, le dije que la odiaba.

"La verdad es que soñaba con el día en que murieras desde hace mucho tiempo. El día de la Gira de la Victoria en mi Distrito, yo estaba dispuesta a matarte. Y creo que mi familia lo sabía, me estuvieron distrayendo todo el día. Cuando reaccioné, te estabas yendo. Había perdido tiempo con la familia de Clove. Me enojé demasiado. Y juré que no volvería a pasar. Cuando estuve en el Hueso estaba esperando el momento en que estuvieras en el Distrito para matarte. Y mi odio hacia ti me movió para hacer muchas cosas. Porque te odio, Katniss. Desde mejorar aún más en la Academia hasta convertirme en estratega militar para frenar tu revolución. Pero... después, Katniss, reflexioné en que si James creía en esta causa, quizá esto era lo correcto, aunque no quería entenderlo en un principio. Si James dio su vida para que esto siguiera fue por algo. Tenía razón cuando dijo que no era culpa tuya sino de los Juegos. Así que, de momento, estoy reprimiendo mis sentimientos como lo he hecho toda mi vida. Porque James era la persona más buena, más sencilla y más correcta que llegué a conocer. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria, y es lo que quiero que mi hijo aprenda de su padre aunque él directamente no se lo pueda enseñar. Ya no puedo sólo pensar en mí."

Yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sin sollozar. Ni nada, sólo lágrimas cayendo.

"¿Estás...?" No terminó de preguntar. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"La verdad es que no quiero nada de ti." Agregué. "Sólo que sepas que te odio, pero te estoy perdonando la vida."

Ella iba a decirme algo, pero no pudo.

Mi hermano Joseph entró por la puerta.


	25. Chapter 25

La vigésima quinta vez que sentí odio hacia Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando me di cuenta de que seguía lastimando a la gente que siempre le había apoyado.

La verdad, después de nuestra charla, no sé qué pasó con ella. Con toda la adrenalina, corrí a lanzarme a brazos de mi hermano. No podía creerlo. Sentía alegría. Genuinamente y en su máxima expresión. Calidez en el corazón, como no hacía en demasiado tiempo. Cada maldita cosa que me atormentara desapareció en ese momento. Mi corazón y el de él latían desesperados.

Me había cargado, y nos quedamos así por más tiempo del que yo creo. Sé que fue un largo tiempo, pero lo sentí como un segundo. No quería que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Lágrimas salían de ambos, pero a la vez, sonreíamos.

"¿Me puedes decir en qué momento pasaste a estar casi más alta que yo?" Susurró, y yo solté una risita. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, a la vez que yo lo volví a abrazar. Simplemente no podía creer que estaba conmigo.

Esta vez fue él el que nos separó, y nos sentamos en la cama. Yo sé que sonreía, y estaba impresionada de eso. Como él tiene años sin verme, no sabe lo mucho que sonreír me cuesta. Nunca finjo una sonrisa, y rara vez salen espontáneamente.

"Creo que necesito una explicación" pedí, aunque tenía algo de miedo. Él suspiró.

"Estaba aterrado." Le costó decir. Creo, no era capaz de verme a los ojos, miraba el suelo y su pie se movía desesperado. "No quería ser voluntario, no en ese momento. Quería por lo menos un año más de entrenamiento. No sé si supiste, pero en teoría, yo me ofrecí a ofrecerme."

Negué con la cabeza. Él sólo nos lo dijo a la hora de la cena, papá sólo le respondió "está bien". Cato se tensó, pero yo, tontamente, me había emocionado.

Creo que el que eso me parezca estúpido es una señal.

"Me habían... amenazado. Los de dieciocho." No pudo seguir hablando. Se le cortó la voz, yo supe que le dolía. Le apreté el hombro, dudando en si eso estaba bien. Suspiró varias veces, y como siempre hacemos, puso la frente en alto a pesar de cualquier cosa. "Yo, estaba saliendo con alguien."

De primera instancia, me pareció lo más normal de la vida. Muchos salimos entre nosotros en la Academia aunque eso en teoría estaba prohibido, porque nunca sabes con quién te tocaría ir a los Juegos. Aunque el que Joseph se pusiera así, tenía que haber sido motivo suficiente para que me hubiese dado cuenta de que no era cualquier cosa.

"Ese alguien, era un chico." Susurró, demasiado bajito. Temeroso. Jugaba con sus dedos nervioso.

Le golpeé en el hombro que le había estado sujetando.

"Eso a mí no me importa." Le sonreí. "Jamás me ha importado. A quien ames no te define. Por si ni sabías, la tía Enobaria tuvo dos años y no nos dijo nada hasta que estuvo a punto de irse al Vasallaje."

Pareció quitarle un peso de encima.

"Bueno, uno de los chicos de dieciocho me encontró besando al individuo. Y ese mismo, sería el voluntario de ese año. Al otro día, me acorraló contra una pared y me dijo que él no quería ir a los Juegos. Me dijo que le diría a todos que me gustaban los hombres. Pero que antes de esparcir el rumor, le diría personalmente a papá."

Ahogué un grito. El sólo hecho de imaginarme aquello me puso a temblar. Papá es la persona más cerrada y más agresiva que llegué a conocer, eso no hubiera resultado nada bien.

Pero para eso está la familia. Estoy segura de que los tres hubiéramos huido antes de que papá pudiera hacerle algo, a casa de una de las tías, con el abuelo o por nuestra cuenta. Lo que sea antes de permitir que papá lo lastimara por algo tan genuino como aquello.

"Me dijo que si no quería eso, fuera el voluntario. Que estaba en la Academia por presión de sus padres. Pero yo no quería, Ares, yo no quería. Iba a hacerlo, ya todo el Distrito sabía que habría otro Stone en la Arena. Pero no pude. Salí corriendo. Agentes de la Paz fueron tras de mí. Y los maté. Me dije a mí mismo que era el momento de usar todo lo que sabía. Estaba en los límites del Distrito, a uno lo estrellé contra la barrera y al otro le rompí el cuello. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Me puse el traje de uno y llevo años fingiendo ser uno de ellos. Incluso, en teoría, tengo esposa e hijos y sólo les he visto una vez, jamás me quité el casco ni el traje por 'nuevas políticas' y me fui lo más rápido que pude."

Solté una carcajada y él también.

"Vi a Cato y Clove, antes de sus Juegos. Me las ingenié para entrar a su piso y les confesé todo. Él me dijo cómo habían estado las cosas, también que me necesitabas. Le prometí que volvería al Distrito, y me despedí de ellos. Busqué un intercambio desesperado para ir por lo menos a visitarte y decirte que estaba bien. Sólo conseguí un día y muy lejos de casa. Estaba buscando cómo iba a ir a verte, cuando te vi siendo acosada por un tipo. Supe que era mi única oportunidad de hacer algo por ti y lo golpeé. Lo encarcelé mas no supe cuánto tiempo lo dejaron ahí, eso no me correspondía." Recordaba eso perfectamente, también que me había parecido muy extraño. Le di otro beso en la mejilla porque no quería interrumpirlo. "Obviamente no lo estoy justificando porque es una atrocidad, pero, condenada, qué cuerpo te cargabas."

"¿En pasado?" Pregunté con una ceja arriba, en broma, pero él se lo tomó en serio.

"No, no, no. No me malentiendas. Ahora has perdido... ¿musculatura? Pero sigues con tu micro cintura, y..."

"Joseph, estoy bromeando. Sé que tengo mucho sin hacer ejercicio. Y más voy a perder mi figura. Pero ese es otro tema."

Me miró raro, trataba de descifrar mis palabras. Duró un rato. Después dijo por sí solo: "Voy a ser tío."

"Claramente."

"Debe ser difícil. Supe lo de James."

"Lo es."

Salió un sollozo de mí y no pude evitarlo, me puse a llorar como loca por él. No me lo había permitido. O estaba sedada o no estaba sola. No le había llorado a James. No le había llorado a ese hombre tan importante en mi vida.

Como lo hubiese hecho hace años, Joseph estuvo para mí. Me abrazó y nunca se quejó de que llorara o algo parecido.

Le pregunté qué rayos haría sin él, y me dijo que dar lo mejor de mí. Me quedé callada por un buen rato, pues, yo no sentía que hubiera algo bueno restante en mí. Me dijo que ya no solo podía pensar en mí, que el bebé estaba por encima de todo a partir de ya.

Pero esa Ares, ya lo he dicho, era muy tonta y no podía dejar de pensar en sí misma y su propio dolor.

Quizá en eso Katniss y yo éramos muy parecidas. Quizá, la odiaba porque era un reflejo de muchas cosas mías. Y yo me odiaba a mí misma también.

Me calmé tiempo después, y decidimos salir. Fuimos por comida y Enobaria nos alcanzó ahí.

Maldita sea, tenía demasiado sin sentarme a comer con mi familia.

Esa noche iba al compartimiento con toda la intención de dormir. Joseph se quedaría con nosotras y yo no podía estar más contenta.

Pero no podía. No sé si era otro ataque de pánico o eran las hormonas, pero tenía mucho calor y salí en la noche. Necesitaba aire. Ni Enobaria ni Joseph se dieron cuenta de que había salido. Caminé por todo el pasillo de compartimientos. Estaba oscuro porque supuestamente ya había sido el 'toque de queda', pero no era imposible ver. La verdad es que en ese momento, me sentí un poco libre. O quizá era que estaba quebrando las reglas como no lo hacía hace tiempo. Sólo sabía que no tenía ganas de volver al compartimiento.

Caminé demasiado. Terminé nuevamente en donde solemos comer, y como si él me cazara, Gale Hawthorne estaba ahí. Solo, y mirando a la nada. Claramente, notó mi presencia. Se giró y creo que me sonrió. Ignorarlo me parecía muy extremista, principalmente, porque en realidad él nunca me había hecho nada, y yo siempre lo había alejado. Así que me senté con él.

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?" Me preguntó, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. "Han sido días muy raros, ¿no lo crees?"

"Ni que lo digas." Bufé. "Es como si la vida como la conociera se ha ido al carajo."

"Entiendo cómo te sientes. Así me sentí cuando mi padre murió."

Me quedé callada. En lo último que quería pensar era en muertes de familiares, si bien no podía ignorarlas, ya había pasado por muchas. Estaban ahí y siempre estarían ahí, pero quería enfocarme en lo que venía.

El no decirle nada, causó que me contara sobre la explosión de la mina en el Distrito Doce. Me habló de cómo murió su padre y muchos otros hombres, incluído el padre de Katniss. Cómo empezó a trabajar desde entonces.

Y yo no podía decirle nada, no había experimentado algo similar. La vida en el Distrito Dos es muy diferente, y no es por nada, pero se podría decir que yo nací y viví en cuna de oro además. Hija de vencedores. La considerada pobreza del Distrito Dos, además de ser una porción muy pequeña del Distrito, era la riqueza en el Doce.

Me cuestionó sobre eso, y le respondí aunque no sabía mucho de los trabajos de mi Distrito. Sabía que había muchos comercios en el Centro. No tenía idea de cómo se formaban los médicos y sus etcéteras, mientras que él me contó que en el Doce era un conocimiento que se iba transmitiendo. No lo sé, también me preguntó sobre la escuela, y yo no iba a la escuela. En el Dos entras al jardín de infantes a los tres años, y si lo deseas, a la Academia. Generalmente, nos dividían en dos grupos y teníamos horarios diferentes. A los seis años, si deseas seguir en la Academia, es el último año que lo compartes con la escuela. A ese punto ya sabes leer y te enseñan a escribir y cosas básicas de conocimiento general y de la historia de Panem.

No me quejo, fui muy feliz en esos tiempos. Amaba sentirme poderosa desde niña.

Hablamos de todo y nada. Y después sacó el tema: me preguntó por qué creía que Katniss prefería a Peeta sobre él. No estaba segura de qué responderle, además de que solo había tenido un novio en toda mi vida y por ende no conocía lo que era el rechazo, no encontraba una razón concreta. El chico Mellark no parecía ser más que una cara bonita que había sido magullada por el Capitolio.

Mientras que Gale era un hombre ya, uno fuerte y que sabía lo que era el trabajo duro. Dar la cara por los suyos. Defender a su familia y luchar por un futuro. También había cuidado de Katniss y su familia como si fuera la suya propia. Mientras que Peeta históricamente no había hecho nada por ella antes de los Juegos.

"No lo sé." Le respondí. "Quizá porque él le da lástima. Y Katniss nunca se había encontrado con alguien que diera más lástima que ella."

Abrió los ojos enormemente después de mis palabras y asintió con la cabeza. También le dije que si quería que ella dejara de usarlo, tenía que sacarla de su vida aunque le doliera. Que el dolor sería extremo antes de terminar.

Esa frase la tenía en mi cabeza desde niña. Empezó en la Academia, cuando el dolor en el cuerpo era exagerado antes de terminar con los ejercicios. Siguió con Brandon, quien tocó fondo antes de acabar con su vida. Después James, quien en los ojos, a través de la pantalla, en sus Juegos, veía cómo se iba apagando. Después los tres tributos profesionales lo traicionaron e intentaron apuñalarlo por la espalda, los mató a los tres y se proclamó Vencedor. Ahora, yo sentía que no me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida, y tenía esperanza en que eso significase que algo bueno venía para mí.

Mucha esperanza.

Gale me pidió un abrazo y se lo di.


	26. Chapter 26

La vigésima sexta vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen, fue el día de que me hizo tenerle empatía.

Después de mi abrazo con Gale, me di cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Nos tomó por sorpresa, ¿cuánto habíamos durado hablando?

Me apresuré a despedirme e irme, tenía que fingir que había dormido serenamente para mínimo, no preocupar a nadie.

La verdad es que quería que todo terminara ya. ¿Qué esperaban para acabar con Snow? Ya había la suficiente gente para hacerlo, los Distritos lo esperaban. Yo ya estaba harta del Distrito Trece. Era lo mismo todos los días, y todo era muy aburrido desde la ropa.

Toda mi vida había sido tragedia y acción. Aunque no extrañaba la parte de la tragedia y me quería deshacer de ella, sí que extrañaba la otra. Todos los días era una aventura si lo quiero decir en un lenguaje florido. Amaba la Academia.

Ahora ni siquiera podía hacer ejercicio por mi cuenta en el Trece, por el bebé. Y añoraba eso. En ese Distrito por sí mismo había acciones muy limitadas, embarazada, era un martirio.

Deseaba ir a mi casa. Estaba aburrida.

También sabía que, cuando regresara al Dos, sería un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida. No importaba cómo, la rebelión se ganara o se perdiera, al pisar mi Distrito, mi vida habría cambiado.

Todo nuevo. Sin mi familia más que Enobaria y ahora, mi hermano. Esperando un hijo. Era más que obvio que, si la rebelión era un fracaso, yo abandonaría la Academia de todos modos por mi hijo. Y de ganarse, no habría necesidad de asistir. El qué haría al volver me llenaba de duda, pero a la vez, sabía que era lo que estaba esperando: que mi vida tomara un giro a la dirección correcta. Que vinieran cosas buenas después de una larga tormenta. Que todos los pedazos de mi alma que me habían sido arrebatados, se quemaran, se convirtieran en cenizas y me dejaran renacer.

No tuve posibilidad de escoger a mi familia, nadie la tiene. Y aún así, debía dejarlos atrás. Tampoco elegí de quién enamorarme, sólo sucedió, y por más que me doliera hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, debía entender que James había muerto siendo la mejor versión de sí mismo: la que creía en el bien. Él no hacía nada en vano, ni hablaba en vano. Sólo aportaba cosas buenas.

Como Gale, no podía quedarme llorando, tenía que avanzar en mi nuevo mundo.

Él me habló de su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y yo quería hacer lo mismo. James detestaba verme llorar. Mi padre siempre reprimió nuestras lágrimas. Mi mamá decía que nada valía la pena para llorar.

Decidí que era el momento de avanzar. De recordar con cariño, de no olvidar, y de crecer. Sabía que el contexto en el que estaba pronto cambiaría para bien o para mal y debía estar lista para ello.

Apreté el dije que James me había regalado en mi cumpleaños y le hice una promesa silenciosa: ser feliz y tener a nuestro hijo, como lo habíamos planeado. Aunque los sueños eran en plural. También, no permitir que nuestro hijo se sintiera como yo me había llegado a sentir, y de ser posible, nadie más.

El dije me daba seguridad, sentía que él estaba conmigo y él siempre había sido mi lugar seguro.

Sería madre. Tendría mi propia familia por más pequeña que fuera, era el momento de pasar la página y escribir otra historia. Tal vez no sabía nada sobre ningún concreto, pero sí sabía lo que quería: que mi hijo no pasara por lo mismo que yo.

Siempre sentí que era niño. Siempre lo supe.

Cerré los ojos, con esperanza e incluso una sonrisa. Me dije que al despertar, todo sería diferente.

.

.

.

No tengo idea de si dormí una hora o dormí quince, pero nunca me había sentido tan descansada y en paz. Enobaria me despertó, diciéndome que me diera prisa o no encontraríamos dónde sentarnos. No sabía de qué hablaba, pero doblé la sábana con la que había dormido y después me cepillé el cabello. Sonreí al espejo y la tía me preguntó por qué me veía tan radiante.

Fue ahí cuando me dijo que Finnick y Annie se casarían, tanto como para una propo como para su propio placer. Susurrando, me dijo, algo nerviosa: "Pero no tenemos que ir si no quieres."

Sé por qué lo decía. Pero le dije que estaba bien. Después insistió en que me encontraría un buen hombre, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

Creo que era la primera boda a la que asistiría. Aunque no era tan elegante como había el estereotipo en televisión.

Joseph nos esperaba allá, junto con Gale, y hablaban sobre que fue mi hermano quien me arrojó hacia ellos cuando rescataron a Peeta, Johanna y Annie.

"La estoy sacando de mi vida, como dijiste"me susurró Gale, a lo que arqueé una ceja.

"¿Me estás condenando a ser tu nueva 'prima'?" Le cuestioné de igual manera, a lo que se rió. Me respondió que quizá.

He de decir, que aunque no bailé, porque no sabía hacerlo, me la pasé muy bien en la boda. No mentiré, verlos intercambiar sus votos me hizo sentir un poco de envidia en ese momento porque hubiera querido eso para mí y para James, pero nada más. El ambiente estuvo agradable.

Después vi a la chica en llamas con Johanna y empecé a notar que tramaba algo.

Otra vez arrastraría a todos al desastre porque simplemente quería hacerlo. Por terca.

No digo que yo sea o haya sido una inocente palomita, pero sabía que mis problemas eran mis problemas y no de nadie más. Actuaba por mí, por más egoísta que suene.

.

.

.

Lo que pasó en los días siguientes, se sintió extremadamente lento. Aunque pasó demasiado rápido. En el Trece, se sintió todo muy intenso. Coin no estaba, y la gente se tomaba más libertades de lo común. Aunque aún se percibía cierto órden.

Estábamos jugando cartas cuando Joseph se dio cuenta de que la comandante Paylor nos había estado observando. Yo me sorprendí más que nada, porque se suponía ella no estaba ahí. Le propuso acompañarla, que saldrían de nueva cuenta al frente en diez minutos.

Ambos estábamos tanto sorprendidos como extrañados, pero me miró como pidiendo mi aprobación. Sólo asentí con la cabeza y él le dijo a Paylor que la vería entonces. La intención era terminar nuestro juego pero era imposible: en todas las partidas que habíamos hecho en días anteriores durábamos horas y horas, y en la mayor parte de todas, yo terminaba perdiendo. Enobaria se negaba a jugar con nosotros porque decía que ambos éramos muy inteligentes y la hacíamos sentir estúpida.

Ya lo he dicho, yo nunca me he considerado inteligente, pero la gente a mi alrededor sí. Joseph parecía un pavoreal cada que la tía decía eso. Aunque realmente, nunca ha sido presumido ni nada; sólo valora los cumplidos y yo no sabía hacerlo.

Declaramos un empate pues quedaban cerca de tres minutos para que él se fuera. Lo miré dubitativo, pero se me acercó, y me dijo: "No tengo idea de lo que sea que vaya a pasar conmigo. Estaba esperando el momento indicado para decírtelo, pero no sé si tal vaya a existir. Sé qué pasó con mamá. Lo descubrí en el Capitolio. La encontré... a ella."

Me repetía mentalmente que debía mantenerme fuerte. Volví a limitarme a asentir con la cabeza.

Arrastrando las palabras, hablando a velocidad exagerada me contó que le habían enviado a vigilar dos edificios que habían quedado abandonados, ya que no había mucho trabajo. Y que la encontró ahí, en el sótano de uno de ellos. Donde ella le contó que todo fue a raíz del trabajo 'extra' que Snow les daba a algunos Vencedores. Que ella no quería que nosotros lo supiéramos y que lo hacía precisamente, para protegernos. Que se salía de la casa cuando todos dormíamos y nadie jamás lo había notado. Pero que un día empezaron a exigirle 'demás' y que se negó. Que la encarcelaron un tiempo y le prohibieron salir del Capitolio de cualquier forma, que si lo intentaba, nos matarían. Ella le dijo que terminó en ese sótano hacía tiempo, pero que no se animaba a salir. Joseph empezó a llevarle comida y visitarla todos los días, pero que eso no evitó que se enfermara. Murió, consecuentemente.

Por fin, el rompecabezas se había completado. Sabía de mi mamá. Aunque ya me imaginaba que hubiera muerto, de cualquier forma sentí una opresión en el pecho al confirmarlo. Como fuera, agradecía que esa duda ya se había cerrado.

Después me abrazó para despedirse y prácticamente salió corriendo tras la comandante y sus acompañantes.

Después me empecé a preguntar si el 'mucho trabajo' por lo que James pasaba demasiado tiempo en el Capitolio era aquel y sólo pensarlo me daba escalofríos. Me obligué a dejar de pensar en eso.

Me la pasé con mi tía esos días. Me contó su historia con Alyssa y ella parecía curiosa respecto a mis "inicios" con James. Es que era verdad, no hubo un momento en el que hubiéramos dicho que a partir de ese entonces seríamos pareja. Sólo ambos lo sabíamos y no lo gritamos al mundo. Le conté de nuestro primero beso y me sentí orgullosa de mí por no llorar al recordarlo. Me dijo que todavía no podía creer que estuviera embarazada, pero, ¿yo qué iba a decirle? ¿También planeaba que le contara eso? Pues no.

Llegamos a la conclusión de que ninguna sabía que haría al volver al Distrito. Me pidió que viviera con ella. No estaba segura, yo quería empezar completamente de cero con mi hijo. Pero me convenció argumentando que de todos modos tendría que ir a cuidarme los primeros días después del parto. También me dijo que si vivía con ella podía ayudarme con el bebé para que estudiara.

Que primero era el uno y luego el dos, y que en esta ocasión el uno era prepararme.

Pero yo le dije que no le prometía ir al colegio, no pareció agradarle, pero no me dijo nada.

En cuestión de días Katniss había muerto y reaparecido. Y de pronto, convocaron a mi tía, Annie y Johanna al Capitolio. Fui aunque no era requerida porque no estaba en mis planes quedarme sola en el aburrimiento del 13.

Johanna siempre me jodía, pero me agradaba de una extraña manera. Me di cuenta de que Annie y yo estábamos en igualdad de condiciones: embarazadas y con el padre del bebé muerto. Intenté hablarle, sobre todo porque nunca me había topado con alguien en mis mismas circunstancias, pero o me ignoraba o se ha quedado muda.

Creo que viene desde que le teme o detesta a Enobaria, tal como Johanna, quien no nos creía que éramos familia. Aunque ella después declaró: "Bueno, tú eres una puberta enojada que sabe matar y ella es una mujer amargada que sabe matar. Tiene sentido."

El apodo que Haymitch me puso me daba mucha risa. Si hubiera podido, me lo hubiera tatuado.

Después supe el por qué del llamado. La 'propuesta' de Coin sobre unos Juegos con niños del Capitolio, hijos de funcionarios y otros puestos importantes. Quizá si lo hubiera preguntado en, tal vez, un mes atrás, me hubiera ofrecido voluntaria si es que se hacía, argumentando que mi papá fue el Capitán de los Agentes de la Paz.

Ahora me parecía interesante de ver, pero estaba embarazada y en un proceso de adaptar una nueva vida y postura ante la vida. De dejar todo lo relacionado a la Academia atrás.

Se había acordado que se harían.

Por la tarde sería la ejecución de Snow, llevada a cabo por Katniss. Estaba desesperada por ese momento.

Me topé a Katniss unas dos horas después, cuando yo recorría la mansión presidencial aburrida, y creo que ella lo hacía por ansiedad o algo parecido.

"Ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste." Dijo. Yo estaba de espaldas, viendo por una de las ventanas.

Yo no sabía de qué hablaba.

"Supongo que no fue nada agradable, porque lo dices en tiempo pasado y yo llevo quince años sintiéndome de la mierda."

"¿Era de nosotros? Tú debes de saberlo." Parecía que me rogaba. Pero no sabía a qué se refería aún.

"El que me sientas parte de tu rebelión me conmueve en serio. Es un halago" Le dije sarcástica, exagerando al pellizcarle la mejilla. "Pero, necesito saber de qué estás hablando."

Pareció extrañarse de que no le entendiera.

"Prim murió." Declaró, y sentí en su voz cómo el mundo se le vino encima. "Venía en la brigada médica, y explotaron una bomba."

Su hermana estaba muerta. Primrose Everdeen estaba muerta. Por eso dijo que entendía cómo me había sentido.

La niña por la que se ofreció voluntaria para evitar precisamente ese evento desafortunado, estaba muerta.

Me recordó al momento en que mis hermanos murieron.

《Se lo prometiste a James》 me recordó mi mente.

Yo estaba boquiabierta. Y ella tenía la mirada rota. El recordar la promesa me movió por dentro y no pude evitar extenderle los brazos. Yo de verdad estaba conmocionada.

Ella dudó, pero me abrazó.

Entonces sentí que el ciclo entre nosotras se había cerrado.


	27. Chapter 27

La vigésima séptima vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen fue cuando intentó envenenarse tras dispararle a Coin.

Siempre me colaba a todo. Una ubicación de lujo con los demás Vencedores para la ejecución de Snow no fue la excepción.

Después de mi extraño abrazo con ella, le llamaron para que fuera a vestirse. La que fue su Representante de Distrito, que no sabía su nombre, pareció estremecerse al ver la escena. Creo que me temía, o me aborrecía, porque después hizo una mueca de asco o repugnancia. La escuché una vez llamar a mis Distrito unas 'bestias salvajes incontrolables". Este no me agradó nada, a diferencia de la vez que Haymitch me nombró una puberta enojada que sabe matar.

Yo después de eso busqué a mi tía, quien me habló de la reunión con Coin. Y que esta mujer le preguntó si mi padre era un Agente de la Paz, a lo que Enobaria le dijo que sí, que fue el Capitán pero tenía años retirado. Me dijo que Coin después dijo que, si hacían los Juegos, yo podría ser una garantía para matar a los niños del Capitolio, ya que Coin quería extender la Cosecha hasta hijos de Agentes de la Paz. Enobaria le dijo que ni de chiste, porque yo estaba embarazada. Dijo que a la 'Presidenta' no le causó mucha gracia.

Me quedé sorprendida, pero después la tía me dijo que ellos eran los Vencedores que quedaban. Y noté un poco de decepción en ella. Era oficial: también mi padre estaría muerto, la tía Sarah y Alyssa.

Nos quedamos calladas las dos, y después de un largo suspiro me dijo: "Pero te tengo a ti, tesoro. A ustedes."

Ahí fue cuando sentí que al fin vendrían cosas buenas.

Después de una serie de mareos y naúseas, los cuales ya me parecía extraño que no aparecieran a diferencia del primer embarazo, me quedé dormida. Y me despertó ella antes de la ejecución.

No tengo idea de cómo me veía, de seguro tenía cara de mal humor. Pero esta vez sólo tenía sueño a pesar de las miradas de temor de la gente a mi alrededor.

Debo decir que estuve como adormilada todo el rato. Ni me emocioné cuando Katniss iba a disparar a Snow, aunque eso era algo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo, en teoría esa era mi carta de liberación.

Pero eso cambió cuando la desquiciada de Katniss Everdeen disparó a Coin e intentó envenenarse ella misma. No estuvo nada bien lo que hice después: arrojarme sobre ella. Por el bebé más que por otra cosa.

"¡No vas a morir ahora, perra!" Grité.

Y así estábamos, como la primera vez que nos vimos. Ella boca arriba, inmovilizada y yo sobre su abdómen.

"¿Cómo demonios lo haces tan rápido?" Susurró, a lo que tuve que recordarle que llevaba en la Academia desde los tres años. Pero no pudimos seguir hablando, porque a ella se la llevaron y a mí Enobaria me había jalado del cuello de la camiseta como si fuera un cachorro. "Niña" fue lo único que escuché.

En medio de todo el desastre, habiendo evitado que Katniss se suicidara y con los demás Vencedores sin saber qué hacer, no me había sentido tan cerca de casa nunca.


	28. Chapter 28

La vigésima octava vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen fue cuando tuvimos un raro intento de despedida.

Nos cruzamos antes de que cada quien subiera a su respectivo aerodeslizador. Literalmente, intercambiamos miradas y asentimientos de cabez de lejos.

Nos habían preguntado a la tía y a mí si había algo por lo que quisiéramos regresar al Trece. Ninguna quiso saber, sólo dijimos que queríamos ir a casa ya. Fue una noche en el Capitolio que se me hizo eterna y anduve deambulando por toda la mansión presidencial.

También toda la mañana la tía se había estado riendo de que llamé perra a Katniss, a lo que yo argumenté que me salió del alma. Desayunamos todos en el enorme comedor, aunque no nos sentamos cerca de nadie ni hablamos con nadie más que con Joseph, quien se acercó ya que estábamos por terminar. No conocía a muchas personas que estaban ahí.

Joseph dijo que quería quedarse en el Capitolio. Que mientras desayunábamos, se estaba decidiendo quién tomaría el mando del país, y que lo más seguro, era que la comandante Paylor ganara y que ella le ofrecía trabajo como su mano derecha. También me explicó que ella lo había convocado porque le pareció un excelente estratega, y que su intención era llamarnos a los dos pues había visto todo nuestro juego aquella vez, pero que estaba enterada de mi 'condición' y no iba a exponerme al campo de batalla. "Me gané su confianza" me dijo.

Sólo le sonreí, y lo abracé. Aunque me ofreció quedarme a vivir con él, yo ya no quería saber nada del Capitolio o cualquier otro lugar fuera del Distrito Dos durante mucho tiempo. Prometió visitarme en cualquier ocasión que se le presentara, ir cuando el bebé, el cual él juraba que era una niña, naciera y en eventos como cumpleaños y navidad, estar ahí. También que su casa era mi casa.

Lo abracé otra vez, pero fue cuando nos dieron la indicación de que si queríamos irnos era el momento.

Sentí la adrenalina subirme por el cuerpo. De un salto me levanté del asiento, y le tomé la mano a Enobaria. Antes de salir del comedor volteé a ver el panorama desde la puerta y no pude evitar despedirme con la mano y una sonrisa. De nadie en concreto. Creo que sólo de lo que representaba subirme al aerodeslizador.

Fue cuando yo iba al mío y ella al suyo, junto con Haymitch, que nos interceptamos. Como dije ya nos habíamos dedicado miradas. Al momento de cruzarnos, me susurró: "Me saludas a Gale."

Yo me quedé extrañada, pues aún no sabía de qué hablaba.

"Fue un honor terminar de hacer tu trabajo en un arrebato emocional, buena suerte, Chica en Llamas."

No podía desearle nada más. Buena suerte englobaba todo. No podía decirle que la quería o que la extrañaría, porque no era así.

"También a ti, puberta enojada."

"Que sabe matar" le acompleté.

No nos abrazamos ni nada, sólo estábamos frente a frente. Amabas asentimos con la cabeza otra vez. Haymitch me extendió la mano, y yo se la di.

"Eres idéntica a tu madre. Y tienes el carácter de tu padre perp multiplicado por tres. Que se cuide quien fuera el desdichado que te ponga un anillo en la mano." Hizo como una reverencia, a modo de burla.

Ambos siguieron su camino después de eso. Y yo seguí el mío.

Sé que la distancia entre el Capitolio y el Distrito Dos quizá no era mucha, pero el trayecto se me hizo eterno.

Y cuando pisé mi tierra, hasta sentí el viento diferente.


	29. Chapter 29

La vigésima novena vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen fue cuando me llegó la invitación a su boda. Tres años después de la última vez que la vi.

¿Por dónde comienzo? Fue precisamente, a esa edad, a los dieciocho, que me fui de casa de la tía Enobaria.

Durante esos tres años me dediqué a ganar dinero y ahorrar. Aprendí a cocinar y a hacer postres. Fui comercio tras comercio a ofrecer llevarles comida a la hora de su descanso, lo cual fue un éxito rotundo. Por la tarde, horneaba pastelillos y galletas y recorría todo el Distrito caminando para venderlos. No descansé ni un solo día hasta que el embarazo estuvo tan avanzado que apenas me podía mover.

Tuve un niño, tal como lo predije. Le llamé Jaret, el cual significa 《fuerza de lanza》 en un idioma muy antiguo, porque era el arma de su padre. Me pareció perfecto. Literalmente, estuve todo el último mes del embarazo buscando nombres y nombres. Hasta que di con él y fue instantáneo, fuerte, como quería que fuera y como fue su padre, y además, lanza. Era perfecto, no hay otra palabra para describirlo.

También, desde que regresé al Distrito, le había pedido a Enobaria ir a terapia. Quería estar bien. Quería que mi hijo conociera la mejor parte de mí. Y así fue, terminé con psicólogo y con psiquiatra. No digo que haya sido fácil, o que a mis dieciocho años ya estaba al cien por ciento feliz y recuperada sin secuelas, pero sí había una enorme brecha de diferencia a cómo estaba. Incluso, para cuando nació el niño, ya me sentía completamente diferente a como me sentía cuando, por ejemplo, me enteré que iba a tenerlo.

Mi rutina todos los días desde que volví al Distrito era: despertarme muy temprano, ir a caminar ya que no podía correr, volver y preparar toda la comida que vendería al medio día, meterme a bañar, ir a terapia, regresar e ir a vender todo, al volver, empezar a hornear todo lo que vendería por la tarde, inmediatamente después de que todo estuviera listo, ir a vender los postres. Al volver tenía una o dos horas libres según qué tan rápido había vendido todo, y las empleaba para aprender a hacer otra cosa. En esos tres años aprendí usando ese tiempo a coser ropa, tejer, cortar y pintar el cabello, o si alguien me ofrecía trabajo como repartir volantes o cualquier otra tontería, lo hacía. A veces la vecina me pedía que cuidara a sus nietos o el otro vecino ocupaba ayuda con el perro.

Después, tenía que ir a clases. No entré al colegio, pero Paylor tomó acciones en los Distritos Profesionales y en los Distritos en general, abriendo universidades en donde fue la Aldea de los Vencedores en cada Distrito. En los Distritos Profesionales hubo consideración y permitían entrar desde los quince si estabas en la Academia y no ibas al colegio. Así que entré a estudiar Terapia Física, algo que no me alejaba mucho de mi plan a futuro y me había parecido muy interesante de cuando era una Voluntaria en Entrenamiento.

Porque yo no iba a quedarme haciendo eso por el resto de mi vida. Sólo era el puente a mis planes.

Mi corazón estaba en todo lo que tuviera que ver con actividad física. Añoraba los días en los que entrenaba y me sentía fuerte físicamente, imponente. Sabía que mi vida se inclinaba a eso y sabía lo que quería, pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos.

En estos tres años me gradué, tuve a mi hijo y junté mucho dinero. Todo fue sobre nosotros este tiempo. Sólo estuve 'ausente' dos meses: el últimos del embarazo y el primer mes de Jaret. Pero no desaproveché el tiempo, el frío se aproximaba y tejí suéteres y cobijas como loca cuando el niño me lo permitía, y todo se vendió. Porque he de admitir, fue agotador. Tener un recién nacido no es cualquier cosa, pero sí era mi fuerza.

Tampoco fui de aquellas que tiran al bebé con quien sea para irse a trabajar. Porque no, simplemente. Era mi hijo, no de mi tía, quien siempre se ofrecía a cuidarlo para que yo no 'sufriera' tanto. Si él estaba dormido cuando me despertara, lo dejaba dormir, y me iba a caminar sola. Sino, me acompañaba. Sólo ocupaba los 'servicios' de mi tía cuando estaba en terapia y cuando iba a clases. De ahí en fuera, siempre estaba conmigo. Lo subía a su cochecito de bebé e íbamos a vender la comida al medio día y los postres por la tarde. Ahora que ya sabía tejer y coser, después de los postres íbamos a repartir los encargos o a hacer cortes de cabello a domicilio.

Puedo decir que no hay rincón del Distrito Dos que Jaret no conozca.

Y en cuanto a él, bueno, es idéntico a James. Cabello castaño, piel tostada y hermosa sonrisa. Sólo tiene mis ojos azules. Pero de ahí en fuera, es su papá.

Al cumplir dieciocho años, con un niño de tres, oficialmente una Terapeuta Física y con los medios, como si el destino por primera vez se hubiera puesto a mi favor, Paylor decidió erradicar todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Juegos, por lo que clausuró 'oficialmente' la Academia y puso a la venta el terreno y el Edificio.

Y yo lo compré.

Lo convertí en un gimnasio, con restaurante de comida 'saludable' y tomé gran área para hacerlo mi consultorio. No me quedó dinero para comprar una casa, pero sí para la renta de unos seis meses. No dudé y nos mudamos la noche antes de que abriera mi negocio.

La tía Enobaria lloró demasiado, y no dejaba de decirme que estaba orgullosa de mí. Nos dio un gran abrazo antes de que Jaret y yo saliéramos definitivamente por la puerta de su casa. Traía a mi hijo sobre mis hombros y con las manos cargaba nuestras cosas.

"Mami, te quiero" murmuró, y me llenó el corazón.

"Yo también" le respondí inmediatamente.

Le había dado la cadena que James me había regalado a mí. Y ya habíamos hablado sobre que su papá no podía estar con nosotros, que estaba en el cielo pero que siempre nos cuidaba. Y lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba. No esperaba tener esa conversación tan pronto, pero recién había ingresado al jardín de niños y a la mayoría de sus compañeros ambos padres los llevaban, y me cuestionó.

"¿No necesitas ayuda?"

No supe quién había hablado, y no quería levantar la cabeza pues Jaret tenía sus manos sobre mi frente.

Pero él se acercó, era Gale. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, me quitó todas las maletas de una mano y pude agarrar a mi hijo con la mano libre.

He de decir, que Jaret lo adoraba. Después de recogerlo del jardín de niños repartía la comida, y Gale me compraba todos los días, por lo que nos habíamos hecho un poco cercanos. A veces lo dejaba hasta lo último para poder quedarme a hablar con él sin prisas. Siempre me esperaba y siempre me halagaba los platillos, aunque para mí no tenían nada de especial.

"¿Qué te trajo hasta acá? Estos no son tus rumbos." Pregunté, porque el silencio ya no me parecía cómodo desde hacía meses. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con las personas.

"Tú" dijo de inmediato. Y se me paralizó el corazón por un instante.

Él parecía nervioso, pero después negó con la cabeza.

"Necesito un corte de pelo" agregó, un poco ¿avergonzado?

Asentí con la cabeza, antes de que Jaret le extendiera la mano para que chocaran los cinco. Entonces Gale se puso a bromear con él, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas. Empezaba a preguntarme por qué aquél 《tú》 me había impactado tanto y por qué él se puso tan nervioso.

Fue así como en poco tiempo llegamos a lo que sería mi casa por lo menos seis meses.

Dejé las cosas en el piso, le saqué los juguetes a Jaret y le dije dónde sería su habitación a partir de ahora. Él estaba muy emocionado, y me agradeció con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Aunque después le recordé que aún tenía tarea que hacer y salió corriendo a jugar, lo cual me dio mucha risa.

Ni siquiera le pregunté a Gale qué quería, pues siempre ha querido el mismo corte desde que empecé a hacérselo yo. Aunque esa vez había un silencio incómodo.

"También tenía otra cosa que decirte" murmuró, como tentando el terreno. "Me llegó esto." Sacó de su abrigo dos cartas, y me dio una.

Era la invitación de la boda de Katniss y Peeta.

"Iba a invitarte, porque tengo una invitación doble. Pero después vi que te habían enviado una a ti."

"Uy, ella supone que tienes novia."

"No creo que ella me haya invitado."

Ambos nos reímos de eso, aunque en realidad no había por qué reírse.

"Tienes razón. Quizá Peeta fue el que hizo la lista de invitados. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Que a mí me envió una invitación sencilla, Peeta no espera nada de mí."

Él soltó una carcajada, y yo también, otra vez. Eso me gustaba, que siempre reía cuando estaba con él.

"Podríamos invitar a tu tía."

"Si ellos la quisieran ahí, a mí me habrían eviado una invitación doble."

Me pidió que disculpara su estupidez, a lo que yo rodé los ojos y le dije que era una tontería.

Lucía dubitativo al hablar. Se levantó una vez que terminé, y ambos nos sentamos en la sala.

"Entonces, ¿ya no me vas a llevar comida?" Preguntó, en cuanto estuvimos frente a frente.

"Estaré un tanto ocupada, así que no. Pero puedes ir al restaurante, supongo. No te queda muy lejos." Repuse, aunque lucía un poco decepcionado.

"Sé que te va a ir excelente" declaró, y me tomó la mano.

Yo supe en ese momento que estaba jodida, pero no quería aceptarlo. No iba a aceptarlo. Estaba sonrojada y él lo había notado. Creo que también notó que yo no quería que se exteriorizara, porque se levantó después de eso.

Y noté que él me miraba como estúpido. No sabía qué esperar de aquello, quería evitarlo. Pero también una parte de mí sentía emoción de que quizá él pasaba por lo mismo que yo.

"¿Te veo en la boda?" Preguntó, y sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Se fue y ahogué un grito con el cojín.

.

.

.

Apenas lo vi durante los siguientes dos meses, como lo predijo, me fue excelente. Tenía trabajo desde que salía al sol hasta que se metía.

Cuando se derribaron los muros entre los Distritos, muchas familias del Capitolio se mudaron fuera de él, para vivir una 'vida más tranquila' o una 'vida de pueblo', según quien le preguntaras. Así que en el Distrito Dos había muchas de ellas puesto que era la mezcla perfecta entre el Capitolio y un Distrito común.

Las mujeres de estas familias querían mantener una 'buena figura' o 'sentirse jóvenes y bonitas'. Así que ahí entraba yo, con sesiones de gimnasio y alimentación personalizado. Y como estas tipas eran muy tontas y muy ricas, cobraba lo que yo quería. Además de todo lo que ya ganaba por el gimnasio, el restaurante y mis terapias.

No podía creer que todo había valido la pena.

Me estaba yendo genial. Me sentía bien. Dadas las dos de la tarde recogía a mi hijo de la escuela todos los días, comíamos juntos, hacíamos la tarea y jugábamos un rato. Y él quiso empezar a ir a clases de pintura, así que claro que lo dejé. Ahí él pasaba su tarde y yo la mía trabajando, pero si él hubiera estado libre esas horas, me las hubiera arreglado para estar con él todo lo que necesitara.

Siempre lo hice y lo hago hasta la fecha.

Dejé todo organizado para poder irme un fin de semana entero. Enobaria se había ofrecido a cuidad a Jaret, y me había obligado a irme a comprar un vestido, alegando que 'me lo merecía'. Fue difícil, porque estaba sola y no conozco mucho de moda. Sólo escuchaba a la trabajadora del lugar.

He de decir, que me había esforzado y había recuperado mi cuerpo. Me atrevo a decir que estaba mejor que antes. Creo que es lo único bueno de mí que podía admitir.

Terminé midiéndome un vestido azul claro ajustado hasta debajo de la cadera, y al verme, me quedé encantada. Me gusté por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sonreí. Inmediatamente lo pagué y regresé a mi casa.

Al día siguiente, viernes, me fui en el último tren del día junto con Gale. Estaba nerviosa porque eran cerca de doce horas para llegar al Doce, y el día anterior estuvimos menos de una hora solos y ya no podía conmigo. Pero al parecer alguien escuchó mis plegarias, él se quedó dormido después de decirme que había tenido una mala noche y un largo día de trabajo, y yo hice lo mismo, llegaríamos hasta la mañana siguiente.

La verdad es que fui la primera que se despertó, pensando en qué demonios me pasaba. Porque no era la primera vez que me ponía así con Gale. Era algo de meses ya, y cada vez me era más difícil controlarlo.

Llegamos y yo no le había dicho más que buenos días a Gale. Bajamos y cargó mi maleta, y aún seguía muda. Sé que él estaba extrañado, pero no era con una mala intención. Solo estaba decidiendo qué rayos quería o me sucedía.

Sabía que su compañía me gustaba, y que la buscaba, inconscientemente.

Él mismo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Dónde vas a quedarte?" Murmuró. Y la verdad, que no había pensado en ello hasta ese momento.

"Si estoy muy ebria, me quedaré a dormir en el jardín de la chica en llamas y no precisamente porque lo haya premeditado."

Él se rió ligeramente, pero después se aclaró la garganta.

"Ya en serio."

"No sé ni siquiera dónde es la boda y quieres que te diga dónde voy a dormir. Tú de seguro irás con tu familia, ¿no?"

"Quería ofrecerte quedarte ahí, si es que quieres."

Le dije que lo consideraría aunque no estaba segura.

El distrito Doce ahora era muy diferente. Los pocos sobrevivientes de su bombardeo habían regresado, y todos tenían muy buenas casas que se construyeron en cuestión de nada en cuando Paylor tomó la presidencia. También la Aldea de los Vencedores se había convertido en universidad en cuestión de nada como en todos los distritos. Pero la mayoría de las casas estaban vacías, todos vivían en una porción muy pequeña del área y la zona comercial sólo tenía lo justo y necesario.

La boda sería en casa de Katniss y Peeta, en su jardín, ironía a mi comentario. Decidimos que primero iríamos a saludar antes que otra cosa. Así que así fue, y, para mi sorpresa, fue Johanna quien nos abrió.

"¡'Tesoro'!" Imitó a mi tía burlándose. "¿Y tu criatura?"

Ella se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta con las cejas arriba. Y yo me reí de nervios. Si bien hablar ya me era más fácil puesto que prácticamente mi trabajo consistía en entablar conversaciones con los demás, me costaba más abrirme con las personas que ya conocía, extrañamente.

"A esta hora, seguramente comiendo."

"Si no lo trajiste no puedes pasar, regrésate a tu Distrito."

Hizo como que me empujó, antes de echar una carcajada y jalarme hacia sí, esta vez haciéndome entrar. Me dio un abrazo que no me esperaba.

"Maldita sea, ya eres toda una mujer." Exclamó mirándome de arriba a abajo. "Dime, 'tesoro', ¿tienes novio? Porque ya eres mayor de edad y te daría otras cosas que no fueran consejos. Wow, wow, wow. Ni parece que pariste."

Me reí todavía nerviosa, y Annie detrás de Johanna me hacía señas de que ella había estado bebiendo. Sólo le asentí, y después Johanna fue a molestar a Gale.

El hijo de Finnick y Annie me pasó corriendo por un lado y si no me hubiera dado cuenta, me tira. En ese momento, Katniss bajó junto con su mamá, y realmente se sorprendió al vernos.

"Katniss, ya llegó el Distrito Dos" le canturreó Johanna.

"Me siento muy ofendida ya que la invitación decía no niños y está el mini Finnick aquí" le reproché a Katniss. Yo estaba bromeando pero ella se lo tomó en serio. Negó con la cabeza, alegando que no hubiera habido problema, a lo que sólo le rodé los ojos.

Creo que ella dudaba en cómo debía proceder nuestro saludo, y la verdad es que yo también. Nos limitamos a sonreírnos, y por los siguientes quince minutos todo fue la cosa más incómoda que jamás me pude haber imaginado. Gale y Katniss se miraban el uno al otro como esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

Llevaba tres años, por decirlo de algún modo, siendo amiga de Gale, y llevaba tres años escuchando que aún le pesaba que años de amistad se fueran a la borda. Y de un tiempo acá, me molestaba especialmente que siguiera clavado con lo mismo.

Aunque fue en ese momento, que me di cuenta de que eran celos.

Fue como si me dieran un golpe directo a la garganta.

La verdad es que nunca había sentido celos. Nunca había tenido motivos. James era de pocos amigos y ninguna chica había detonado interés en él, además de que estábamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo. Así que fue a causa de Gale Hawthorne que experimentara esa situación por primera vez.

Yo sabía que no tenía por qué estar celosa, él y Katniss ya estaban distanciados. Me di cuenta de que me molestaba que pensara en ella cuando estaba conmigo, me molestaba porque quería su atención sólo para mí. Fue el paso uno hacia lo que me rondó por la mente el resto de la noche: mis sentimientos hacia Gale.

Estaba harta de la situación, de que parecieran niños pequeños e incomodaran al resto de las personas ahí. Así que suspiré, tiré de la manga de Katniss y de la de Gale y los arrastré hacia la primer habitación que vi.

"Tal vez y sí fue su maldita bomba, pero tú también lo lastimaste mucho antes de eso. Más de lo que te imaginas. Hablen y arréglenlo, de una maldita vez."

No le di tiempo a la chica en llamas de responderme, salí inmediatamente y los encerré.

"Apláudanle, nos acaba de hacer un favor a todos." Casi gritó Johanna.

Después me llevó con ella, exigiendo que la maquillara. Había dejado sus cosas en una de las casas vacías junto con Annie, y aún quedaba otra habitación. No sé cómo no había pensado en eso.

Me dijo que me podía quedar con ellas, y yo accedí. Después volvió a pedirme que la maquillara. Aunque no sabía mucho sobre maquillar a otras personas, sólo me hacía lo justo y necesario para verme 'presentable' en mi negocio.

Hace cuatro años no sabía ni siquiera hacerme eso, hasta ese momento no había reflexionado en aquello.

Digamos que Johanna no me quedó nada mal.

Empezó a hablarme sobre que su vida era muy aburrida. Que trabajaba cobrando en una panadería en su Distrito algunos días y los otros era socorrista en la nueva piscina del Siete. Que estaba agobiada.

"Vente al Dos. Trabaja para mí." Le dije, y hasta la vista se le iluminó. No tuve que rogarle mucho. De hecho, no le rogué nada. Fue un sí inmediato. ¿De qué le iba a dar trabajo? Quién sabe. Pero ella gritó que hasta me limpiaba los zapatos con la lengua si quería con tal de salir de la monotonía.

Después me enteré por ella que Haymitch y Effie tenían una niña de un año. Fue lo más shockeante de todo el día.

Después fuimos a vestirnos, y no me había sentido tan bonita nunca. Jamás.

Y yo ya sabía que, si me sentía bien conmigo misma, cosas buenas llegaban.

.

.

.

La boda en sí fue más rápida de lo que esperaba. Inmediatamente después, fue la cena, y según Johanna, la madre de Katniss fue la encargada de ella.

Aquél par derrochaba amor. Desde cómo se miraban y cómo se hablaban o interactuaban. Me alegré demasiado, pues la imágen de un Peeta fuera de sí me acechaba y no podía quitármela de la cabeza. En realidad, creo que nunca había hablado con él. O si lo hice, no significó nada.

Fue hasta después del brindis con una copa de vino, y un vaso de whiskey preparado que escuché las tres palabras que cambiaron el resto de mi vida.

"Ares, ¿podemos hablar?"

Por la voz, sabía quién era. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y una sonrisa estúpida me invadió. La mano con la que sostenía el segundo vaso de whiskey recién servido me tembló, así que mejor lo dejé antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

Asentí con la cabeza levemente, nerviosa. Y suspiré despacio. Me levanté de la silla con un nudo en el estómago y vi de frente a Gale. Él estaba igual de nervioso que yo, al parecer. Las manos le sudaban.

Lo miré a los ojos, y fue como si la respiración se le entrecortara.

Se talló la mano en el pantalón y me la extendió. La tomé y fuimos a la calle, lejos de todo el bullicio.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Te ves muy hermosa." Declaró, y yo alcé una ceja.

"Me veo hoy, me veré mañana, me vi ayer y me veré siempre."

Él se rió, y negó con la cabeza.

"Eres increíble".

Parecía querer seguir hablando, así que no dije nada. Después de murmurar algo como 'voy a ser directo' fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos y hablar.

"La verdad es que me gustaste desde, creo, la primera vez que te vi. Te fui conociendo y simplemente no podía despegarme de ti. Eres una persona muy inteligente, disciplinada y fuerte. Que sabe lo que quiere y luchas por ello. Eres todo lo que quería ser y cada día me atraías más..." He de decir, yo no podía hablar. Estaba procesando lo que me decía. Me limitaba a respirar entre cortadamente. Se acercó más a mí, y finalmente dijo: "Ahora puedo decir que estoy enamorado de ti."

Me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Y él parecía le habían quitado unas cadenas. Aún lucía nervioso.

"Escucha, sé que no soy él. Yo sé lo mucho que lo amabas, pero si me das una oportunidad, yo..."

"Es que no necesito que seas él."

Le había tomado del mentón para que se callarae y me mirara. Abrió los ojos en grata sorpresa.

No esperé más, y lo besé.


	30. Chapter 30

La trigésima y última vez que odié a Katniss Everdeen, fue cuando en una crisis emocional de madre primeriza, me hizo ir al Distrito Doce.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que la vi en persona, que fue en mi boda. De ahí, hacía uno que no la veía, que fue para la segunda boda de Johanna. Y entonces, no la había visto desde su propia boda. Al menos no físicamente.

La tecnología había crecido y se había expandido por todo el país. Ahora, lo que antes era un lujo exclusivo de los Vencedores más ricos y exitosos, como un celular, estaba al alcance de cualquier persona que trabajara. A veces hacíamos videollamada. Incluso Gale y yo cenando y Katniss y Peeta cenando. Hablando de la vida nada más.

Siempre decíamos que deberíamos juntarnos para navidad o algo así pero nunca lo hacíamos. Ya fuera por mi apretada agenda o porque a alguien le llegara un plan de imprevisto o Gale y yo teníamos un hijo enfermo, etcétera, etcérera, etcétera. Johanna siempre nos reclamaba, hasta que vivió en carne propia que los hijos te frenan muchos planes.

Nadie entendía a esa perra, a los días de llegar al Dos empezó a salir con uno de mis clientes del gimnasio, a las dos semanas juraba que era el amor de su vida, en menos de tres meses se comprometieron, al año ya estaban casándose, y al mes de casarse ya estaba divorciada y embarazada. Ahora nos reímos de los hechos, pero en su momento, era una tragedia. Ya después conoció a otro hombre, Jordan, quien también es mi cliente frecuente en el restaurante y en consulta, con quien actualmente está felizmente casada y no se parece en nada al anterior. Que ama a su hija, Ava, tanto como Gale ama a Jaret.

Y antes de todo eso, se reía porque me acosté con Gale el día que nos besamos la primera vez.

Ya que estamos hablando de hijos, con Gale tuve gemelas y actualmente tienen cuatro años, Faith y Farah. Fé y alegría, respectivamente. Ambas rubias, y las diferencía solamente el color de ojos, Faith los tiene grises y Farah, azules. Mientras que Jaret ya tiene quince y se cree un hombre, cuando a su edad, yo sentía lo mismo y no era más que una mocosa con muchos sueños, traumas y un bebé en camino.

Pero a decir verdad, sí que es mucho más maduro que la mayoría de sus amigos. Sueña con ser doctor, y, en sus palabras, regresarme todo lo que le he dado. Le digo que está loco pero me dice que no, que sólo espere y me da un beso en la frente. Ya está más alto que yo. Él sabe todo. Desde mis padres, sus tíos, hasta de James. Sabe de la chica en llamas y de los verdaderos amantes trágicos. Sabe que terminé de unificar los Distritos el día que su padre murió. Que probablemente, si su padre jamás hubiera muerto la rebelión no se hubiera ganado. Todo ha sido poco a poco, pero estoy orgullosa de lo bien que ha tomado y entendido todo.

También, empezó a decirle papá a Gale desde que tenía siete años. Fue un día que tenía que ir al Capitolio todo el día, a comprar cosas para el negocio, y él se ofreció a quedarse con él. Cuando llegué, estaban jugando con la consola que le regalé a Jaret en su cumpleaños y casi lloraba al verlos divertirse juntos. Cuando derramé lágrimas fue cuando escuché ese 《Me ganaste, papá》. Después Gale fue quien me confesó que él fue el que le dijo a Jaret que podía llamarle así si quería. Yo volví a llorar y me abrazó. No podía creer que él estaba conmigo.

La familia de Gale no me quería. O no me quiere, mejor dicho. No les gusté desde que supieron que ya tenía un hijo cuando nos hicimos pareja. Me tacharon de aprovechada y sus sinónimos. Tampoco les gustó que yo fuera cinco años menor que él. Yo pensé que Gale iba a dejarme porque siempre se ha sacrificado por su familia. Pero no, aunque le rogué que no, se distanció de ellos. Algunas veces han venido sus hermanos a visitarlo, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Y puedo decir que la única con la que me llevo bien, es con la niña.

Fue la única que vino a la boda.

Ahora tengo treinta años, y me regreso a leer todo lo que he escrito a lo largo de mi vida. No había tocado este cuaderno en años. Soy una mujer ocupada y exitosa ahora. Pero decidí tocarlo por una última vez porque hoy decidí que fue la última vez que fui a terapia.

Leo lo que escribí a mis catorce, quince y dieciocho años. Y quiero abofetearme pero eso es otra historia. No puedo creer lo diferente que es mi vida ahora. Cómo el odio se transformó en una historia de fuerza. De crecimiento. Jamás me imaginé que tendría todo lo que tengo ahora. Tres hijos hermosos, un esposo maravilloso y un negocio propio. El respeto y admiración de la gente que me rodea en el Distrito. Gente que dice que soy la mejor en lo que hago. Gente que viaja para conocer mi trabajo.

No hago más que voltear al cielo y decirle a todos: "lo hicimos".

Mientras escribo esto, voy camino al Distrito Doce. Nadie sabe de la existencia de este cuaderno, lo había tenido escondido en mi armario por mucho tiempo. Al regresar a casa, sé que lo guardaré en el mismo cajón que guardé mi daga y Gale guardó un arma que cargó en la guerra.

Voy camino al Doce porque Katniss me lo pidió. No directamente, pero su mensaje lo gritaba. "Willow me está volviendo loca. ¿Cómo lo hiciste con tres niños?" Sólo le contesté: "Llego mañana". Y empecé a empacar después. Me respondió: "Por favor."

.

.

.

Al entrar a su casa, se notaba que había un recién nacido. Y dos padres primerizos, más que nada.

"Cómo lloras, Everdeen. Yo tuve que hacerlo sola y con diecisiete años menos que tú."

Otra vez, ella no notó que estaba bromeando. Peeta me invitó a entrar, con cara de desesperación y un biberón en la mano. Katniss caminaba como loca con la niña en los brazos, y yo me reí.

"Para empezar, si no la agarras bien, jamás va a dejar de llorar." La pobre chica en llamas dejaba la cabeza de la niña casi al aire, y fue como si su vida hubiera dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando le acomodé bien a Willow. "Cuéntame, ¿tu madre sabe de su existencia? Porque la señora Donnovan no se enteró que era abuela hasta que Jaret tenía como cinco año y nos encontramos en la fila del supermercado."

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Era triste y raro, pero cierto. ¿Yo qué iba a saber si Madeline estaba en el Dos? Ella siempre estaba de viaje desde que su hijo había ganado los Juegos.

"¿Y la señora Hawthorne?" Me preguntó ella entre risas.

"Supongo que Gale le informó, porque yo no lo hice."

Los tres nos reímos otra vez.

Fue un día bonito. Probé el famoso pan que hace Peeta, un éxito en todo el Distrito Doce. Ellos probaron mi comida. Les ayudé a limpiar su casa. Y aprendieron a identificar cuándo lloraba por hambre y cuándo por incomodidad. Hablamos de muchas cosas y ni siquiera sentí en qué momento se hizo de noche. Me despedí de ellos, y Katniss me acompañó hasta la puerta ya que la niña se había dormido al fin.

"Ahora entiendo por qué me odias. Hasta mi propia hija lo hace, al parecer."

Yo me giré, y me recargué sobre el marco de la puerta. La miré a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dije:

"No, Katniss. Yo ya no te odio."


	31. Chapter 31

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fic. Jamás pensé que después de seis años de publicar y eliminar me animaría a terminarlo. No puedo creer que lo he terminado así como no puedo dejar de llorar.

Estoy sin palabras. No hay para describir todo lo que les quiero decir. Todo se engloba en decir 《Gracias》 un millón de veces todos los días.

Díganme todo. Si les gustó, no les gustó. Su momento o frase favorita. Su capítulo favorito. Alguna duda. Algo que quieran saber. Lo que sea, o todo por favor.

Me despido. No sin antes recordarles que adapté todo esto a una novela en Wattpad, mi user es IJustHaveADream, y la historia se llama Simples Apariencias. Creo que es lo único que tengo público actualmente.

También pueden seguirme en Twitter, sólo digo, mi user es: abitchdreaming

Una cosa más, sólo para comentar que tengo un fanfic de la tercer generación aquí mismo, que estoy pensando en quizá volver a él. Lo dejé por falta de apoyo, me sentía ignorada. Díganme qué opinan.

GRACIAS INFINITAS


End file.
